


First Love

by writing_in_ivory



Series: First Love [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Artist, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Swearing, alternate universe - bad boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:38:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_in_ivory/pseuds/writing_in_ivory
Summary: You first saw him in the multi-purpose room. Later learn his name, and on your third year, as he becomes your neighbor, you discover his lifestyle. Knowing your crush on him was nothing but that, you wanted to find the courage to look for love. Asking your friend for help, you’re pointed in the direction of the expert. Your neighbor, Min Yoongi





	1. Prologue

You dragged your suitcase up the first flight of stairs, always hating the fact that you weren’t first to pick rooms when it came to the date. Your roommate had an earlier time when it came to picking a room, and she never picked the first floor. You only had one more flight until you reach the second floor, but you were tired from having to carry all your luggage up and down the stairs from the rental car you are going to have to return tomorrow. If only your parents weren’t so far away.

“Do you need some help?” a voice asked from behind you, startling you.

You had almost dropped your suitcase if it weren’t for the figure behind you stopping it from falling back down the stairs. “I’m so sorry,” you said, taking the suitcase back from the stranger.

He laughed. “I’m sorry I scared you. I didn’t know you had not heard me walk up the steps. I should be louder.”

“No, it’s okay,” you began, finally looking at him and all words were forgotten, “I’m…” He had an oval shaped head, his red beanie, that hid his dark blond hair, stood out compared to his sun kissed skin. When he smiled at you, his chestnut colored eyes almost disappeared. He wore a gray sweatshirt and dark gray sweats that were cut to his knees. “I’m the one who is walking slow,” you finally managed, forcing yourself to stop staring.

“It’s move in day. Everyone is slow when it comes to moving. No one wants to unpack,” he said, following you up the rest of the stairs until the two of you reached the second floor. You turned to face him, unsure of what else to say. You weren’t a very social person. “What floor do you live on?” he suddenly asked.

“This one.”

He smiled again, this one as big as the last. “I do, too. Maybe we’ll see each other around,” he told you, sounding so friendly it made you question if he was being honest or humoring you. You nodded, not sure as to what the best reply is. “Well, it was nice meeting you…”

Understanding the way he trailed off, you answered, “Y/N.”

“Ah. Y/N. Nice to meet you, I’m Hoseok.” He extended his hand out towards you.

You slowly took his hand sputtering, “Nice to meet you as well.”

He pointed at the door next to the other flight of stairs that led to the third floor. The direction you were going. “I’m headed that way.”

You honestly didn’t want to say it, but you replied, “Me, too.”

“Really? Are we hallmates?” he questioned, his voice showing signs of excitement.

“I suppose we are,” you acknowledged.

“That’s exciting.” You watched as Hoseok opened the door that led you to the center hall, gesturing for you to enter first. You thanked him and entered the hallway. He walked alongside you as the two of you walked a short distance until he stops at the first set of doors. He points to the second door closest to the exit towards the stairs. “This is me,” he began, patting his pockets, “I hope to see you around, Y/N.” He frowns as he shoves his hands in his pockets.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I just realized I never grabbed my key off my desk when I left earlier,” he chuckled, knocking on his door. Immediately the door swung open, and you thought you felt your heart stop. He looked as if he had just woken up. His jet black hair disheveled, eyes barely open, and his lips in a little pout. The corner of his black, short sleeved shirt lifted as he rubbed his eye. “You’re awake,” Hoseok said in delight.

“Well you were knocking so damn loud,” he said in a gravelly voice.

“It wasn’t that loud,” Hoseok protested.

Before Yoongi could argue, a familiar voice called out, “There you are, Y/N. I thought you died or something.” Coming out of your own little world, your attention was now on your best friend, and roommate, Ari. “I finished unpacking a while ago, so I made your bed for you.”

You opened your mouth to reply, but Hoseok interrupted, “You’re our neighbor?” You nodded, eyes meeting Yoongi’s briefly before looking at Hoseok. “That’s even better! Our chances of seeing each other are a lot higher.”

“I should go,” you mumbled, head down as you quickly walked towards Ari.

“Bye, Y/N,” Hoseok called.

You waved bye and entered your dorm, the door closing behind Ari as you set your luggage on your bed. Your heart was racing, cheeks most likely a blush color. “What’s up with you?” Ari asked, climbing into her bed as she watched you place a hand over your heart.

“It’s him,” you said in a whisper.

“Who?”

You looked at her, her strawberry blond hair coming loose from her bun. “ _Him_.”

You could see the cranks working in her head before her eyes lit up in realization. “Oh, you mean your crush for two years?”

“He has a name you know,” you reminded.

You watched her as she placed her finger to her rosy cheek. “Ah, yes. Fuckboy Yoongi,” she avowed.

“He is not a fuckboy,” you objected.

“Have you heard the rumors about him? If he’s our neighbor, then those rumors are about to be confirmed soon enough,” Ari implied.

“They’re just rumors.”

Ari sighed, “I just don’t want your feelings to get hurt if they are true.”

“They won’t,” you promised her.

With that, you continued to unpack, listening to your roommate complain about a professor she hasn’t met yet. She ranted long after you had finished packing and the two of you were making your way downstairs to the dining hall to grab dinner. When the two of you entered the dining hall, you waited in line as the woman behind the counter took student’s ID’s and swipe it along the card reader. The line went from four, and four went to one. When the woman gave the card back to the person in front of you, you handed her your ID.

“He is making us write three essays, and they’re only worth 13% of our grade,” Ari complained, handing her ID after you received yours. “Our midterm and final are worth more, and you know I suck at taking tests. I’m not going to pass this class. I can already feel it.”

The two of you entered the separate room where the food was displayed. A salad bar in the center, drinks to the right, and sweets to the left. Different types of foods were shown everywhere else.

“What class is this?” you asked her, grabbing a plate from the stack by the salad bar.

“Psycho,” she whined, taking a plate you handed her. “I actually have to show up to every class, participate, and probably kiss his ass a little so he knows I’m desperate.”

You giggled. “I’m sure you’ll be fine, Ari. You passed syntax last semester.”

“And I did everything I had just told you. Maybe a little more. Hell, I even laughed at his jokes I didn’t understand,” Ari told you before she wandered off to the direction where the pasta was. You followed in suite, eyes on the fettuccine alfredo. “Guess I’ll just have to read the textbook more than once.”

“Have faith in yourself,” you tell her, handing your plate to the server who placed a spoonful of pasta on it before giving it back.

“I guess,” she sighed, taking her plate and dragged her feet towards the salad bar, clearly disappointed with her decision to take the class.

You didn’t bother comforting her and instead, you grabbed a bottle of water. You entered the dining room once again and scanned the area for an empty table. In the back of the room, you could see an empty table in the corner. Ari walked up next to you, letting out a sigh. “School sucks.”

You laughed, gesturing towards the table you found. “Let’s eat.” Leading her past the occupied tables, you set your food down, taking a seat. “You’ve passed all your classes before. You can pass this class, too. Have more faith in yourself, Ari,” you pointed out.

Ari hummed in response as the two of you ate in a comfortable silence. Your eyes wandered around the room, watching as everyone sat at their tables and happily chatted with one another. You’ve been living at the dorms for three years and you weren’t all that social like everyone else was. You watched as they would greet one another as they passed by. It was like they all knew each other, and all you knew was Ari. She’s been your friend and roommate for three years, and you wouldn’t trade her for the world.

“If it isn’t my favorite neighbor,” a voice called. You looked up to see Hoseok smiling down at you as he held a plate of food in his hand. “Mind if I join you guys?”

You glanced at Ari who only shrugged. “Sure,” you say.

He smiles, taking a seat next to you. “My roommate wouldn’t come eat with me, and I didn’t want to be by myself. I’m lucky I saw you guys,” he says, taking a bite of his pizza. He looked at Ari. “Ah. Right.” He stuck his hand out towards her. “I’m Hoseok.”

Ari smiled, shaking his hand. “Ari.”

“Well, Ari. Y/N. There’s a party happening on the third floor if you guys want to come. It’s several rooms that are having it, but it’s one big one,” he says, taking a bigger bite of his pizza. “Plus it’ll be nice to have someone I know there. Even if I only met you two today.”

“A party? I am so in,” Ari says, an excited smile on her face. “You going, Y/N?”

You shook your head. “I need to fix my camera,” you tell her, giving her a small, apologetic smile.

“Camera? Is that a hobby?” Hoseok asked, finishing his first pizza.

You shook your head. “Major.”

“Oh, really? You must be a pro at it.”

“I’m really not,” you said sheepishly, your face flushing.

“She’s lying. She’s really good at it,” Ari told Hoseok, dismissing your comment. You kicked her under the table, but she ignored you completely. “I’ll show you some time.”

“No one will be showing anything,” you said in a threatening tone but it didn’t come out all that threatening. They clearly didn’t take you seriously, but said nothing more about it.

By the time you were done eating, you and Ari were in your room, Ari currently deciding which dress she liked more. You watched her as she switched between dresses, each hovering over her body as she tilts her head to the side in question. “Which looks better on me?” she asked you, her eyes meeting yours through the closet mirror.

“Why are you dressing up? Isn’t it just a party upstairs?” you questioned.

“It is just a party upstairs, but it’s a party where I plan to find a boyfriend. A better one than my ex,” she said. “Now which one do you think looks better?”

You let out a sigh, shaking your head. “The black one. It makes your hair stand out compared to the red one.”  

She smiled at you. “I knew I could trust your opinion.”

You rolled your eyes. “I’m not a fashion designer, and it’s common sense.”

“Either way, you’re the expert.” Ari walked to the bathroom door in the corner of the room next to the sink. She gave a quick knock before entering the bathroom. You’ve known her for three years now, and you still find it funny how the two of you would change in the shared bathroom. You would guess it was a habit by now.

A minute or so later, Ari comes out of the bathroom wearing the black dress you picked out. It was a form-fitting dress, the straps as big as your index finger. The dress fit her curves perfectly, showing all that she had to give. Sometimes you wished you had her confidence in wearing such a dress, but then again you were perfectly fine in your seaweed green sweats and big, black shirt that could pass as a dress.

“And you’re sure that if you bend over, nothing will show?” you asked in concern, staring down at how short the dress was.

“I’ve bent over quite a few times, so no, nothing will be revealed.” She glanced at you as she slipped on her heels. “Would you like to confirm?”

You shook your head. “I trust you.” Ari did a quick lookover in the mirror before grabbing her room key and phone. “Have fun, and be safe,” you tell her as she opens the door.

“Don’t work too hard on your camera,” she says before leaving you alone in the room.

You could hear the clicks of her heels against the floor until you could no longer hear her. Stretching your arms out, you stared at the camera that lay on your desk. You honestly didn’t want to work on it. At least, not tonight when you were already in bed and all you had to do was switch off the light and close your eyes. You thought for a second or two before finally deciding to just go to sleep. Today was a long day of unpacking and going to sleep before having to wake up to go to some mandatory meeting sounded a lot better with each passing second.

Switching the light off next to your bed, you got under your covers and lied there in silence, counting sheep. So much had happened today, and the one that repeated in your head the most was that Yoongi was your neighbor.

Yoongi. The guy you had a crush on for three years now is your neighbor. That meant a possible opportunity to talk to him. Especially now that Hoseok seemed to want to be friends, maybe you’ll see Yoongi a lot more now.

Your thoughts were interrupted by a light tapping sound on the wall next to you. It was a rhythmic tapping sounds. Then slowly, ever so slowly, the light tapping turned louder and harder, and with that loud pounding sound, a girls voice could be heard.

You lied in bed frozen.

_“I just don’t want your feelings to get hurt if they are true.”_


	2. 01

You entered your dorm in complete exhaustion, the door closing behind you as you dropped your bag on the floor and stepped on the step stool to climb into bed. Sometimes you hated yourself for having picked a class that starts at eight in the morning. That would have been fine for anyone, but that only meant you had to wake up at six in the morning and be on the shuttle or bus a little after seven.

You would normally wake up later, leave later, but because your first class is on the lower side of campus and the furthest, you had quite walk to make from the drop off to the building. You really weren’t thinking of the location of the classes when you picked them.

You sighed, turning to your side. Staring at the wall in front of you, a feeling of sadness washed over you. It’s been a month since that night where you sadly cried yourself to sleep. What you have for Yoongi is only a crush, and the fact that you cried because of what you heard always made you feel embarrassed.

He doesn’t even know who you are, so why are you so hurt over it?

You closed your eyes, waiting for sleep to come. Thankfully it did. 

* * *

The sound of the door opening woke you from your sleep. Groggily, you turned your head towards your roommate as the door closed behind her. “You’re still asleep?”

“You’re my alarm,” you tell her, sitting up and rubbing your eyes.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry. I stayed after classes were over to hang out with Hoseok,” she tells you, dropping her bag on her bed before taking a seat at her desk that was placed between her bed and the sink.

You froze. “How long were you gone?”

She smiled at you apologetically. “Three hours,” she tells you.

You sigh, “I’ve been asleep for four hours?”

“Let’s be honest, Y/N, you’re always sleepy, so you’ll still fall asleep on time like nothing.” You watched as Ari turned on her laptop, the screen coming to life, and went straight to the schools website where all professors posted homework and such. “You’ll be okay.”

You hummed in response, climbing out of bed and taking a seat at your desk that was placed between your and Ari’s bed. “How was your date with Hoseok?” you asked her, opening your laptop and pressing the power button. “Are you two actually dating yet?”

Ari laughed, “I think we are, but I think I’ll have to ask where we are in this relationship. Thanks for introducing us.”

You frowned. “I didn’t though. He walked up to us.”

“True, but you met him, and that was the greatest thing you’ve ever done for me,” she told you, typing away at her computer.

“Why do you make it sound like everything else I ever did for you was bad.” You turned to look at her, but was still met with the back of her head.

“Everything you’ve ever done for me is the greatest and forever appreciated, but meeting Hoseok is something I don’t think I can ever repay. I’ve never seen him so passionate about dance until today. He asked me to wait for him after practice, and what I saw just left me in awe. If he doesn’t become famous for his dancing, I’ll sue.” She shook her head.

You smiled. “You really like him.”

She froze, and because you’ve known her for years, you knew she was blushing. “I guess I do,” she told you in a nonchalant tone. “What about you?” she changed the subject.

“What about me,” you asked, attention now on your computer.

“Are you still after Yoongi?”

Your heart sank. “No,” you finally said.

“No?” You finally got her attention, and from the corner of your eye, you could see Ari turn around in her chair towards you.

You sighed, “You were right about his lifestyle.”

She was silent for a moment, as if she was taking your words in slowly. “Oh, Y/N…”

You shook your head. “Don’t worry about it. He’s Yoongi, so it’s most likely only natural for him to be the way he is,” you said, trying to brush off her sympathy.

“What do you plan on doing?”

You finally looked at her. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, are you going to focus solely on school, or do you want to try and look for love?” she asked.

“School is always important,” you began, slouching just a bit, “but I want to know what it’s like to be with someone. I want to hold hands with someone and feel the butterflies when they do something.” You shook your head. “I guess I do want to find love.” Glancing at her, you asked, “Can you help me?”

“Of course, but I don’t think I’m cut out for this.”

Cocking your head to the side, you questioned, “Why?”

She shrugged. “I don’t want to force you to do things that I would to get someone’s attention.” She snapped her finger in realization. “I can ask Hoseok if you want. He’s a guy, and he obviously knows what a guy wants in a girl. He’ll know how to help you find a date without forcing you to do anything you don’t want.”

“I don’t know,” you pondered. “It seems strange.”

“Can I at least ask him? Maybe he knows someone else?” You didn’t want to deny her offer, so you nodded. This resulted in a smile. “Okay. I’ll let him know.”

And with that, the two of you stared at your computer screens in silence, typing away.

What you didn’t expect, the following day was for Hoseok to reply so quickly. You were currently eating lunch in the dining hall, taking advantage of the hour and a half break you had before your next class, when Hoseok came up to you, placing his plate on the table. “I figured you didn’t want me trying to help you, so I got someone you didn’t know,” he said, taking a bite of his food.

“Already?” you asked in shocked. “I just asked for help yesterday.”

Hoseok laughed. “Don’t worry, Y/N, he’s cool. He overheard my conversation with Ari and couldn’t help but ask. He’s… dated several girls before, so he knows what he wants in a relationship. He’s dated all types of girls, so he might know how to help you.”

“He?”

“Ah. You met him once. My roommate, Yoongi.”

You almost dropped your spoon at his name, but you luckily caught it before anything could really spill. “Your roommate?”

“Yeah. Do you know him?” he asked, taking another bite as if he never saw you almost drop your spoon.

That’s because he didn't know. He didn’t know you knew him, that you had a crush on him. He only knows you met him that one time. “No. I don’t,” you lied. More like half lied.

“Good,” he replied, quickly finishing his meal. “I’ll let him know.” He waved goodbye and left you alone at you table.

Your mind was racing.

Out of everyone in this building, at this school, Hoseok picked Yoongi. Out of everyone in this world, you had a crush on Yoongi. It was like fate was playing a mean joke on you.

You lost your appetite, no longer wanting to eat. Grabbing your plate and cup, you got up from your seat and gave it to the person behind the counter who continued to wash dishes without giving you a glance.

Leaving the dining hall, you made your way towards the shuttle stop where several students were waiting. You stood amongst the crowd, only waiting five minutes before the shuttle appeared and you climbed in. Taking your seat, you stared down at your hands.

What are you going to do? How are you going to be able to handle this without giving anything away? You’ve never been around a crush before, how are you supposed to react around him?

 “Y/N?” a voice brought you out of your thoughts. Looking up, your eyes met with a familiar pair. A pair that made your heart stop. Unable to find your voice, you nodded. “Hoseok said you needed help in getting a boyfriend. If you are, meet me in the dining hall at seven today,” he finished before continuing down the aisle and sat somewhere in the back of the shuttle.

 Leaving you speechless and heart racing.  


	3. 02

You were conflicted. One second you were leaving your room, and the next you were turning around and pulling out your key to enter your room. An endless cycle of what to do. Eventually, when Ari opened the door before your key could turn, she yelled, “Go!” Like a soldier, you spun around on your heal and made your way down the hall. 

The closer you got to the dining hall, the more your heart raced. You were about to meet with your crush of three years, and he was about to help you find someone else to have feelings for. Was this a really good idea? Well he doesn’t know, so it’s not like he’ll be hurt, nor would he care if you have a crush on him. He has plenty of girls to keep him company. You’re not all that important. Now with dread, you enter the dining hall. 

You handed the man your ID, eyes glancing around the dining area for a certain black haired student. There was no sign of him as the man behind the counter handed you your ID back. You walked into the next room, grabbing a plate from the stack and made your rounds, gathering all foods you liked. Today your plate consisted of chicken tenders, fries, and a salad. With a bowl of chicken noodle. You found an empty table at the back of the room. Taking your seat, you placed your phone in front of you, clicking on the Netflix app to continue your show. When everything was settled, you dug in. 

Every now and then you would glance around for Yoongi, but found no sight of him. You eventually gave up and kept your attention solely on your phone. When you got to your soup, a figure appeared, causing you to jump out of fright. You looked up, watching as Yoongi placed his plate of beef stroganoff and white rice on the table in front of you. He sat down and began to eat without uttering a word to you. 

Your eyes glanced from your phone then to Yoongi in confusion. Do you ignore him and eat your soup? Do you say ‘hello’? What do you do? 

“Have you ever dated before?” he finally asked, relaxing you a bit.

“N-no,” you stuttered. 

“Hook up with anyone?”

“No,” you said, eyes glancing at the people close to you, checking to see if they heard him. Thankfully they didn’t. They were louder than Yoongi.

He nodded, eyes looking out towards the sea of people eating and chatting. “Ideal type?”

You opened your mouth, but nothing came out. The more you thought about it, the more you were unsure. Bad boys? Guys who don’t talk to anyone and look like they have so much to tell but will never say? Guys who are sensitive? Guys who like cake? “I don’t know,” you finally confessed. 

This time, as the words left your mouth, he finally looked at you. There was a look on his face you couldn’t read. Irritation? Confusion?

You knew the look on your face. Embarrassment. 

“You don’t know?” he asked, voice more quiet then before. 

“I’ve only liked one person since I came here, but I don’t know him,” you confessed. 

“How can you like someone yet know nothing about them?” 

“He’s out of my league,” you defended, but he was right, it was a bit strange to have a crush on someone you honestly know nothing about. “He never talked to me, and I’m too embarrassed to say anything to him.” 

“Shy, unknown for ideal type, has a crush on someone you don’t know about.” He leans back in his seat. “I’m not gonna lie, it’s going to be hard to find someone who fits your type since even you don’t know,” he confessed. 

You opened your mouth in protest but decided against it. No point in arguing with him. “I’ll help you,” he began, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table, “but there are some ground rules we need to go over.”

“Rules?” What rules were there? Don’t fall in love with him? You already have a crush on him, so that might be too late.

“I teach everything, so if you have anything you’re against, tell me now.” You didn’t reply. What exactly would you be against? He agreed to teach you how to find the confidence to find a guy, so what exactly would he do that you would be against? When you still remained silent, he continued, “We will do things by my time, and a majority of it will be either in my room or somewhere else that isn’t here or school.”

“In your room?” you choked.

“I don’t want people assuming things.”

You frowned. “Wouldn’t me going in your room bring up questions?”

“No one will see you come in my room. When it’s time to meet, I’ll text you—by the way, I’ll need your number. Does Hoseok have it? I’ll get it through him,” he said, allowing you to only give a nod before he continued, “I will not teach you how to kiss. That is the one thing I will not do. Okay?” 

You could feel the heat rush to your cheeks. “Of course. I wasn’t expecting that from you.” 

He leaned back in his chair. “Good.” You watched him as he got up from his seat, grabbing his now empty plate. “When I text you later today, I want you to send me your schedule. Tomorrow we’re meeting at a bar near here so I can know more about you and get a better understanding.” 

“O-” you started, but he walked away, leaving you alone, “‘kay.” You sat for a moment, letting your food get colder by the second. Eventually, you brought yourself out of your trance and finished your dinner, starting the episode over. 

* * *

“What?” Ari’s voice rang in the room. 

“Will you keep your voice down? He’s right next door,” you hissed. 

“Hoseok never told me Yoongi would be your… guide? Mentor? Whatever. I can’t believe this is happening,” she laughed. “Out of  _ everyone  _ in this world, he chose the one you’ve been crushing on since we first moved in.” 

“This may be funny to you, but I’m in a difficult position, Ari,” told her. 

“What did he tell you?” she asked, ignoring you as she jumped on her bed and lied on her stomach facing you. “Does he have rules?”

You rolled your eyes. “He told me kissing is out.” 

“Kissing? So he’s not going to teach you how to make out with someone? How to kiss slowly at first then kiss with so much passion--his tongue brushing along yours--”

You covered your ears. “I can’t hear you. Shut up, Ari.” 

This only caused her to laugh even more and you to frown as she said, “Okay, okay.” When you removed your hands from your ears, she asked, “Are you nervous?”

“Beyond scared. I’m trying to get over him, not keep these feelings forever while I try and look for someone new,” you sighed, resting your back along the wall as you stretched your legs out on your bed. 

“Well when do you have to meet him? Maybe give yourself some time to relax and prepare yourself before you meet up,” she suggested, propping her elbows on her bed, resting her chin on her palms. 

“He wants to meet up tomorrow.”

She gave you an apologetic smile. “Sorry, hun.” 

You groaned, “Me too.” 

The following day you found yourself packing up from your last lecture, listening as the other students chat with one another and pack their belongings as well. Rather than head back to the dorms like you normally would, you practically dragged yourself towards the bar Yoongi told you to meet him at. 

When you got there, as the sun began to set, you noticed that he wasn’t there. Pulling your phone out of your bag, you glanced at the time. You had ten minutes to spare. Finding an empty booth, you took a seat, pulled out your textbook from your bag, and began to do homework. 

It clearly felt like more than ten minutes as you finished two pages of your assignment when a glass of alcohol was placed in front of you. You looked up from your work just as Yoongi took a seat across from you. You told yourself that you would have to get used to the fact that Yoongi would be the one to help you, and your thoughts came to the agreement, but your heart didn’t. Not even when you told yourself to calm down, your heart raced at the sight of him. 

“So,” he began, taking a drink from his glass, “what’s your major?”

“Photography,” you mumbled. 

He nodded. “Do you party, drink, smoke?”

“No.” 

He stared at you quietly, and within his blank expression, you could see a slight look of shock. As if he had never met someone who doesn’t do any of those. It’s not like you didn’t want to try it, but school is more important than doing things you can do when you graduate. You’re a junior now, and you really need to focus on finishing your classes and school. Even if the semester just started. 

“So you’re a bit of a stiff,” he says, taking another swig. 

Your mouth dropped. “I am not a stiff,” you argued. 

“Who doesn’t drink or have fun?”

“Me.” You crossed your arms over your chest. “People who are trying to do something with their life.” 

He raised a brow. “Everyone at that university is trying to do something with their life. The only difference between them and you is that they balance fun and work.” He looked you up and down. “Clearly you need to do the same.” 

“Clearly you’re a jerk.” 

He cocked his head to the side. “Do you cuss?”

“No, not really.” 

He scoffed, “No wonder. No one ever calls someone else a jerk. The word you’re looking for is ‘ass’, and I’m not. I’m just telling it like it is.” 

“How about during this whole thing, I teach you how to think before you speak,” you fumed. 

His expression changed. A look you couldn’t tell what it was. “How about this then, Princess.” He crossed his arms over his chest, mimicking you. “We skip this bickering and just do as I say.” 

“No,” you told him, laughter ringing throughout the bar. During this whole argument, you actually forgot where you were. “How about, you teach me how to find someone, and I teach you how to act like a human being. Okay, Princess?”

You didn’t give him time to respond as you grabbed your textbook and back and left him at the booth. You exited the bar and practically stomped your way towards the dorms. You would have slamed your door, but it closes on its own, and it takes its sweet time to close. 

Ari looked up you as you threw your bag and textbook on the bed. “What’s up with you?”

“What did I ever see in that jerk? I hate him,” you jeered.


	4. 03

You stared down at your phone in confusion. 

**[5:29 pm] Jerk:** Multi-purpose room. 9pm. 

“I thought he didn't want to meet in public?” you mumbled, locking the screen to your phone before hopping onto the shuttle. You took a seat at the front, sitting by the window. You couldn’t help but wonder what it was that he wanted today--especially in the multi-purpose room where people hung out all the time. 

As the shuttle took off, you watched the people pass by as the vehicle made two more stops on campus before driving off campus and heading towards your dorm. The ride was rather quiet, with two or three people sitting further in the back as you listened to the melody of the song playing through your earphones.  

By the time you reached the dorms, the sun was gone, and you only had an hour to grab dinner before the dining hall closed. You weren’t expecting to study for so long, but with a your first big exam coming up, you need to study as much as possible. Exiting the shuttle, you made your way straight towards the dining hall. After doing your usual routine: ID, food, sit, eat, you were making your way towards your room. You checked the time on your phone. You couldn’t help but let out a sigh as you read the time. With only an hour of time to prepare yourself before you throw yourself into the social world, you entered your room to lie in bed, your feet dangling off the bed, and charge yourself. 

“You’re going to bed already?” Ari asked, as you collapsed face first on your bed. Your reply was mumbled, resulting her in saying, “What? I can’t understand you.”

You sighed, turning your head to look at her. “He wants to meet in the mpr,” you said again. 

“Oh. Ew. You have to socialize downstairs?” You let out a whiney moan in response. “What time are you supposed to met him?” she asked. 

“Nine.”

You could see her look of disgust as she stared at you. “Who does that?” 

“Apparently him,” you told her. “Can you text him for me and tell him I died?”

She laughs. “You think he won’t just come up here and drag you out? He is our neighbor after all.” 

“He is not  _ that  _ dedicated to helping me.”

“Helping you, probably not--no offence, but getting help from Hoseok just to help you? He’s beyond dedicated,” she informed.

You pushed yourself up, only to slide off the bed. “Hoseok is helping Yoongi just so Yoongi can help me because I asked Hoseok for help?”

You could see the slight look of confusion on her face from your way of wording the question, but she tells you, “Yeah. I told him he doesn’t have to, but he insisted, so you have to go through with this.” 

You wanted to tell her to have Hoseok stop. He shouldn’t have to go through such lengths just to help you, but when you remembered the excited look on his face when you asked for help, you couldn’t request Ari to stop him. You ran your hands through your hair. “Fine,” you mumbled.

As nine crept closer, your heart and mind raced until eventually, it was time for you to go downstairs. 

With all the courage you could muster, you left your room with Ari giving you the thumbs up. That courage immediately that courage died when you reached the bottom step to the first floor. All you had to do was walk out the door, walk past the first floor laundry room, and past the mailboxes. Then you would be standing at the doorway of the mpr. When you finally exited the stairwell, the laundry room next to you with the sound of both the washers and dryers running, you could hear the large group of people. 

You felt like you were going to throw up. Who knew that socializing would freak you out this much. It was ridiculous. 

Taking in a deep breath, you made your way towards the doorway, but that didn't stop your racing heart. When you entered the room, you weren't expecting this many people. Usually the room had a few people scattered around the room all doing their own thing, but this place looked like it was supposed to be a club with how many people danced and chatted with each other. Some even had red cups in their hands. You couldn't help but wonder if they were drinking alcohol since it wasn't allowed with plenty of underage students. That didn’t stop them. 

“You got this,” you whispered to yourself, fists clenching as you entered the room. You were lost in your own anxiety that you didn’t even notice the blasting music until you stood in the outskirts of the crowd, watching them dance. They all looked like they were having fun--and you wish you could have fun like them, but you never liked parties. Too many people in one place, all clustered together scared you. It made you want to leave, and it drained you trying to speak with a few people. Even now, as you watched a boy approach you, you felt yourself draining and fighting the urge to leave. 

“Hey,” he somewhat yelled over the blaring music. 

“Hi,” you forced out. 

He was rather tall, his brown hair slightly gelled backed, wearing a green hoodie and black jeans. He looked pleasant and extremely friendly. 

“I know this is so random of me to come up to you, a complete stranger, but my boyfriend is forcing me to introduce myself.” He stuck his hand out toward you. “I'm Christopher.”

You shook his and a bit skeptical. “Y/N.” You shook your head. “Why is your boyfriend forcing you to introduce yourself to me?” you couldn't help but ask. 

He smiled awkwardly. “I'm trying to become an RA next year, so he's forcing me to practice my bright personality and be more friendly.” 

You nodded. “Ah. Okay.”

Suddenly another person appeared, a big expectant smile on his face. “How did he do?” 

“Uh… he was friendly,” you tell him. 

It seemed to be all they needed to hear as they chatted to one another happily, seeming to ignore you after that. Giving you a sign to walk away, you quickly slipped away from the excited couple and made yourself go deeper in the room, but still in the outskirts. 

Your eyes wandered around the crowd, but there was no sign of Yoongi. Why did he tell you to come if he wasn't even going to show up himself? You didn't want to give him the benefit of the doubt, so you waited. 

That was the dumbest thing you've ever done. After standing there for almost an hour, staring at everyone like some creeper, your fists balled. You were fuming. “That jerk,” you whisper. Without much thought, you were heading for the exit. 

You were going to give him a piece of your mind when you see him again. What did you ever see in him in the first place? He was a jerk who clearly only cared for himself. He's probably with some girl in his room. That only made you more mad. 

You quickly walked around the room and left, leaving the happy and social crowd. You stomped your way past the mailboxes, past the window that showed into the small room that only contained a round table and several chairs where students would study together or alone, and passing the door to the dorm supervisor before reaching the door that lead to the stairwell and the student dorms. You pulled out your ID, pressing it against the chip card reader. With the sound of a beep, you pulled the door open and stepped into the stairwell. 

You walked up the two flights of stairs until you reached the third floor and making a right towards your hall. Before you could pass the doorway that led to your hall, a voice called out, “Not sociable at all.”

You jumped, turning around to find the culprit. Sitting at the third flight of stairs that lead to the roof, Yoongi looked up from his phone at you, his elbows propped on his knees. After your heart slowed to a normal pace, you glared at him. “Where were you? Why tell me to go to the mpr if you weren’t even going to show?” 

“I told you to arrive at the mpr so that I can see how you interact with others and how you act in a party.” He stood up, walking down the stairs until he reached the last step. He stared down at you, hands in the pockets of his gray sweats. The way he stared at you made your heart race. It was ridiculous that the fact that even though you hated the way he acted since you met him a month ago, your heart would disobey your thoughts and would race whenever he would look at you. What were you to do? What are you supposed to do when your feelings for him still lingered even though you know who he is?

He took that final step, making one more towards you, and forcing to you step back. He cocked his head ever so slightly  to the side. “Do you have social anxiety?”

You tried to not look as shocked as you did, but you knew your eyes were wide and mouth slightly open as if he caught you stealing. Are you that easy to read? How could he know? “What makes you think that?” you questioned, trying to play it off like you didn’t. It wasn’t working.

He crossed his arms over his chest. “A friend of mine has social anxiety. He glances at doors when he’s desperate to leave. In the mpr, I noticed you kept glancing at the door and your lips were slightly moving as if you were talking to yourself.” 

“And that gives you the idea that I have anxiety?”

“My friend does the same thing. He’ll talk to himself to keep himself from running out of that room. He doesn’t like being by himself. If I’m wrong, and you don’t have social anxiety, tell me now so that I can correct myself,” he told you. 

“Correct yourself how?” you asked, voice not as confident as it was before.

“If you don’t have social anxiety, you’re going to a party so I can see how you flirt with people,” he answered, brow raised. 

He knows. The way he’s staring at you with that expression that just knows you do. If you denied his allegations, you would eventually end up at a party full of people trying to flirt. They would judge you harshly, and that is not what you want. You crossed your arms over your chest, mimicking his stance. “Okay, so I have social anxiety, what does that have to do with anything?”

He sighs, “It means that I have to teach and evaluate everything myself. Lessons will be more private rather than me watching you and telling you what do different.” 

You stared at him for a moment, processing the words he said. “Private?” you whispered. 

He nodded. “We’ll be in my room a lot more that we both like,” he finished, walking around you and down the hall towards his room. He left you there in complete and utter shock.  

What are you going to do? What in the world are you going to do?

You don’t have to do this. 

No one is forcing you. 

But if you were to quit, would Hoseok’s feelings be hurt because you quit?

You couldn’t do that to him.

The sound of laughter brought you out of your thoughts. You turned around and walked down the hallway and entered your room. Ari looked up from her phone, a leg dangling over her bed. 

“If I feel uncomfortable at any moment, I quit,” you tell her, with every ounce of courage you could muster. 

She nodded. “Any ounce of discomfort, you quit immediately, and I kick Yoongi’s ass.” 

You let out a breath. 

You’re in for a rollercoaster. 


	5. 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mentions of abuse and has a bit of abuse.

It’s Friday afternoon. Everyone's out doing something while you lied in bed. You’ve been in bed since you woke up and watched Ari pack a bag of clothes. She and Hoseok were going somewhere for the weekend and you couldn’t help but question how she and him were a couple after only knowing one another for a month.

_ “I wondered the same thing,” she told you, folding a dress and placing it into her bag. “But after we met that first day, I guess we just sort of clicked. We couldn’t help but get closer, and ta-da,” she laughed, “We’re dating. It’s still early to start a relationship, but we couldn’t help it.” _

“Lucky,” you mumble, finally forcing yourself out of bed. “It’s so easy for you to find someone, but it’s a struggle for me.”

You walked towards your mirrored closet, opening it and grabbing your caddie. You grabbed a towel from the shelf in your closet, and closed the closet door before making your way towards the bathroom door to take a quick shower. When you finished showering, got dressed, and walked back into your room, your stomach rumbled.

You sighed, “Ten more minutes.” You glanced at the little blue clock on your desk to confirm that the dining hall would have lunch out in ten. Thankfully you were correct.

You took your time putting on your lotion, brushing your hair when it was dry enough, and putting on your socks and shoes as you hang your towel on the rack in your closet. Checking the clock on your desk one last time, you grabbed your keys, ID, and phone before leaving your room to grab lunch. You walked down the hallway, but turned back around and made your way back to your dorm when you realized you didn’t grab your earphones.

Placing your key in the keyhole, your turned the key and pushed the door open. You quickly grabbed your earphones from your desk and left your room once again, pulling the key out and making your way down the hallway. What you weren’t expecting was a girl knocking on Yoongi’s door, and you definitely weren’t expecting an ache in your chest as you slowly walked past her. The sound of the door opening caught your attention. Your eyes met Yoongi’s as he looked past the brunette and at you. Looking away, you walked faster until you were at the bottom of the staircase.

Your chest aches even more. You still weren’t over him, even though he’s rude and clearly doesn’t care for anyone but himself. Your feelings for him remained. You wanted to believe that he was a good person, but you knew he wasn’t.

Maybe other people saw different. But from what you saw… you want nothing to do with him.

Entering the dining hall, you did your usual routine, grabbing what looked best before taking a seat in the back corner of the room. Pulling out your earphones and phone, you plugged in your earphones before clicking on your usual app and clicking on the show you were currently invested in. You put your phone down, angling it just right and began to chow down.

Today’s episode was about the main character getting the guy of their dreams. Some bad flirting happened, jokes were made, feelings were hurt, and all you wanted to do was throw your phone out the window. It was like the world was giving you the bird in the biggest way for falling for someone like Yoongi. With so much anger building up inside you, you shoved the rest of your food in your mouth, placed your empty plates in the huge sink for the dishwasher to wash, and practically stomped out of the dining hall.

Min Yoongi is a jerk and nothing can change your mind.

\--

Saturday morning was something you didn’t want to be awake to. It was Saturday and all you wanted to do was sleep in until noon, but you had homework to do and a project to begin. If you stayed in your dorm, you knew for a fact that you wouldn’t do it. All you would do is sit at your desk and stare at your computer screen, so you forced yourself out of bed, into the shower, and packed your textbooks and other items into your backpack before grabbing your earphones and heading out your dorm. You walked down the hall, past the staircase that led to the first floor, and into the north hall. The hall was a lot longer than the center hall as you walked down it towards the exit door that led to the outdoor staircase. You couldn’t help but wonder if everyone in the hall knew one another like your hall did. Center halls had lesser people, so it was easy to remember everyone. Or at least know their faces.

Reaching the door, you exited the hallway and made your way down the staircase. You followed the group of friends making their way towards the shuttle that would be across the parking lot and on the side of the street when you reached the first floor. The music played in your earphones loud enough to block out the world. The cars that drove by, honking because the car in front of them was too slow, the chatter from the other students who were waiting for the shuttle, and the dogs barking. You didn’t hear it.

You checked your phone for the time. The shuttle would leave in ten minutes, but the bus will drive by in four. Glancing to your left, down the street you could see the bus parked on the curb next to the bus stop. Rather than wait for the shuttle, you walked up the sidewalk to the bus stop in front of the apartment complex next door. You stood next to the bus stop for two minutes before the bus pulled up in front of you. You stole a quick glance to see if any of the other students were making their way over towards you, but no one was looking at you. Either they weren’t paying attention, or they still didn’t bother getting the bus pass from the cashier window on campus--which is free. You hopped on the bus, pressing your bus pass against the scanner, hearing a beep before making your way towards the middle of the bus.

Taking a seat next to the window, you watched as the apartments and the auto shop blur by, the coffee shop appearing as the bus came to a stop. With the doors opening, two people entered the bus. They took a seat closer in the front as the doors closed and the bus drove off towards its next stop. For the next five stops, three people entered the bus. Usually there would be a lot of students, but because it was a Saturday, no one wanted to go to school. It was the weekend, who would want to go to school to study? You couldn’t help but sigh. Sadly you had to go to school to study.

The bus turned left, entering the campus property. With no one at the first stop, the bus continued on until reaching the second stop where the stop light was red. The doors opened and two students entered the bus. As the driver of the bus waited for the light to turn green, you stared out the window as a few students waited at the bus stop for their bus to appear. One student, however, caught your eye. He stood next to the bench, hands in his jean pockets. You couldn’t see his eyes with his sunglasses covering them, but his blond hair looked familiar. Before you could even think hard enough, the bus took off, leaving the familiar person behind.

At the final stop, you got up from your seat and walked to the front of the bus, thanking the driver, and getting off. You walked to the edge of the sidewalk, looking both ways before crossing the small street. You walked up the sidewalk towards the library, watching as a bus pull up to the bus stop next to you. You continued forward before turning left and walked alongside the library towards the entrance. No one was at the tables outside the entrance, so that would mean the floors weren’t completely filled with people.

Entering the library, you were met with the smell of coffee from the coffee shop in front of you. The five story building had each floor assigned to the level of noise. The basement was a floor for studying and no noise. First floor, the floor you were on, had the computers, the front desk, and the coffee shop. Clearly talking loudly was allowed. The second, third and fourth floor had books for the students to search for, along with tables to do some studying. The second and fourth floor allowed talking, while the third floor didn’t. The fifth floor was a lot like the basement. All tables but this floor had cubicles for students to group study. The fifth floor allowed talking, and during midterms and finals, a lot of the students spent the night in the cubicles.

You passed through the detectors, making a right towards the lobby. Pressing the up button to the elevator, you glanced at the computers that occupied the rest of the floor to your right. A few students typed away furiously on the keys as they most likely wrote their paper. After a few seconds, the middle elevator doors opened. You entered the elevator, pressing the fifth floor, and watched the doors close just as a group of guys’ heads appeared to be coming up the stairs from the basement. 

The number at the top went from one to two, then from two to three. The number went up to five before the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. You exited the elevator, making a left and entered through the glass doors into the study of the fifth floor. Much to your expectation, there were very few people in the room. You made your way towards the back of the room towards the desks that ran along the window. Taking a seat in the empty one in the corner, you placed your bag on the desk. You loved this spot because from this floor, you got a view of the ocean.

And so, for the rest of the day until closing at five in the afternoon, you did all your homework and planned out everything you had in mind for your project. You would need to start the project on Monday when the shelter would be open. When you left the library, you contemplated whether you should have dinner on campus, or head back to the dorms and have dinner in the dining hall. You debated for a few minutes before deciding to have dinner on campus. You were craving sushi and some fish and chips from the Greek stand.

Rather than turn left from the entrance of the library to head towards the bus stop, you moved forward, passing numerous buildings where you had a classes in. You passed the building of the Asian department, passed the psychology building and passed the bookstore. Walking down the small set of stairs, you passed the outdoor seating to the grill and pub, and finally entered the food court next door. The numerous smells of different types of foods hit you like a wave. Walking further in, you ignored the Boba shop that wasn’t good, and the vegan stand as well, eyes strained on the Japanese stand and the Greek stand next to it.

You were going to order your fish and chips first, and thankfully there wasn’t much of a line. You followed the maze of the line leading towards the cashier, and walked up to the smiling woman.

“What can I get you?” she asks, her tone bright and welcoming. You gave her your order, requesting only two fish rather than four along with a large drink. She repeated your order, asking for your school ID for the student discount, took your card, and made the transaction. You told the woman your name before making your way to the stand next to it. You grabbed the container of spicy crab sushi rolls, walking up to the cashier to pay for it.

Once you paid, you made your way towards an empty table, setting the rolls and your backpack down. Before you could sit, your name was called. You walked towards the counter of the Greek stand and grabbed your tray of fish and chips and your drink. When everything was laid out in front of you, you had your earphones in, show ready, and took your sweet time eating dinner.

Everything tasted so delicious. You’ve been craving sushi and the fish and chips for a while, but because you never had a reason to eat on campus, you never bothered eating here. Now, however, you gave yourself a reason, and it was the best decision you’ve made in a while.

Eventually you finished eating, packed your belongings, rode the bus towards your dorms, and closed the door to your room behind you. Immediately you stripped your clothes, feeling free as you slipped on your gray pajama pants and a light pink short sleeved shirt. You were about to binge something on Netflix, eat your tub of ice cream in your freezer, and pass out around midnight. Maybe later.

Before you could begin your steps to getting comfortable and eating, a knock was heard on your door, both startling you and confusing you. No one would be bothering you unless it was your RA, but he wouldn’t bother anyone this late. You peeked through the peephole, seeing blond hair on the other side of the door. You frowned. Why did the blond hair look familiar?

Grabbing the handle, you twisted it and slowly pulled the door open, but the person on the other side pushed themselves in, causing you to stumble back. “Where is she?” the man said, as he walked into your room. You barely had time to open your mouth before the stranger turned around to look at you, eyes fuming. That’s when it hit you. You knew who this man was. Ari’s stories scared you, but seeing him in person, showing his anger scared you more. “Where the hell is she?” he asked again, voice a bit louder than before.

“I-I don’t know,” you tell him, voice shaking.

Leo. Ari’s ex. She broke up with him your first year at the dorms when his verbal abuse became too much. Ari said he never hit her, but the way he talked to her made her feel worthless, and the way he yelled and got close to her scared her. He didn’t break you physically, but he did mentally.

“Then you’re going to take me to her,” he tells you, grabbing you by your wrist and dragging you out your room.

“I’m telling you--I don’t know where she is. Please let me go,” you begged, trying hard to stop him from dragging you down the hall, but you weren’t strong compared to him. With your free hand, you tried to have him let you go. “Please Leo. Please let me go--I’m telling you the truth, I don’t know where she is!” You felt warm tears stream down your cheeks.

He wasn’t listening to you. He was going to drag you to his car and force you to find Ari. Maybe he’ll abandon you somewhere where you’ve never been. Maybe this is where you die.

A hand appeared, grabbing Leo’s wrist, forcing him to stop. “What do you think you’re doing?” Leo turned back to face the person holding his wrist while you looked up to see Yoongi standing next to you. “You should let go of her.”

Leo scoffs, “Not until she tells me where Ari is.”  

Yoongi had a blank expression as he said, “She’s out with my roommate for the weekend.”

“What?” Leo growled, grip on your wrist tightening causing you to whimper as he grabbed Yoongi by his shirt with his free hand and push him against the wall.

“I’d suggest you leave. You have an audience, and you won’t be running far before the cops catch you for entering a room uninvited, harming her, and I’m guessing you already have a record, so this’ll be bad for you,” Yoongi says, tone so calm as if he wasn’t being threatened by someone who looked stronger than him. Leo’s grip around your wrist loosened just a bit, and the voices behind you could finally be heard over the rapid beating of your heart.

Leo was silent. No words were said between the two as they stared one another down. Could Yoongi be stronger to challenge Leo? You’d never know as Leo finally lets go of your wrist, jabbing a finger at Yoongi’s chest. “This isn’t over,” he whispers before storming out the hall and down the staircase.

You remained still, staring at the spot Leo was just at. You were afraid he’d come back if you moved. You thought that maybe if you stayed here, he wouldn’t come back.

“Hey.” You blinked, sucking in a breath as you turned your head to look at Yoongi who was leaning against the wall, hands in his pockets. He looked you up and down. “Where are your keys?”

It took you a bit to comprehend what he was asking, but when you were finally able to push the thoughts of what happened back, it dawned on you. “In my room,” you whisper.

“The office is closed so you can’t use their key to get in,” he began, pushing himself off the wall, “so it looks like you’re with me.” You stared at him with wide eyes. You were going to sleep in his room? Just the two of you? What would everyone in this hall think if they watched you walk into his room? “Everyone has gone back to their rooms, so no one will see,” he tells you. Everyone is gone? Slowly, you turn around to see an empty hall. When did everyone go to their room? Yoongi took a few steps before he reached his room and opened his door, staring at you as he held it open. “Well?”

This was the one time where you wished you weren’t so paranoid and left the latch to your bathroom door open so you could just go to your neighbors and get to your room through the bathroom, but you knew for a fact that you closed it. You couldn’t hate yourself any more than you did right now as you walked into his room.

Yoongi’s room was pretty much set up the same way your room is. Except, the only thing is that everything is on the opposite side of yours. While Hoseok had some rather bright colored bed sheets, Yoongi was more on the darker side. Having just a simple black pillow case and gray blanket.

“You can take my bed,” he tells you, and before you could respond, he adds, “I washed the sheets if that’s what you’re thinking.”  

That wasn’t what you were thinking. In fact, you actually forgot what happened yesterday. You felt rather uncomfortable sleeping in his bed, but the more you thought about it, the better his suggestion made sense. If you slept in Hoseok’s bed, Ari may find a strand of hair or something and that could lead to something you did not want to happen for them. So, you nodded and climbed into his bed.

The blanket and pillow smelled like fabric softener and shampoo. He must have been lying in bed before he found you and Leo in the hall. Your thoughts went back to Leo, your heart racing and body slightly shaking. You were fighting the urge to cry. You did not want to cry in front of him. However, the sound of music began to play, getting loud enough to block out a conversation.

You weren’t sure if he did it for you or not, but you were grateful as your vision began to blur, and the view from the closet mirror of your hero working at his desk go blurry as you cried yourself to sleep.


	6. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fixed some things that I realized I didn't have like I did on my other blog. Chapter three is a new chapter. I forgot to add that chapter to here, so I added it now, and chapter four was the previous chapter three if that makes sense.

You sat in silence, hands rubbing together as the loud chatter rang all around. You were trying to calm your nerves, but you couldn’t keep calm. You didn’t want to be here. You just want to go back to your dorm and lie in bed for the rest of your life. 

“Y/N?” a voice called. You stood to your feet as an officer on the other side of the hall opened the door further. “You ready?” When you gave a short nod, he said, “All right, follow me.” However, when you were hesitant to follow, he smiles reassuringly and understanding. 

The chair creaked behind you. “You’ll be fine. I’ll be out here waiting for you,” Yoongi tells you, placing his hand on top of your head as he lightly pushes you towards the officer. 

Entering the small room, the officer closed the door behind him. “Now, Y/N, we believe we have found the suspect, but it’s always best to have the witness confirm. In a second, through this window”--the officer points at the large window that shows nothing but a wall with lines and numbers showing someone’s height--“six people are going to go in, and we are going to need you to identify which person is Mr. Walter. Just state the number you believe is Mr. Walter.” 

You nodded in response, hearing a small, “send them in”, and a door open from inside the room on the other side of the window. Six men walk in, all of similar height, build and complexion line up against the wall. When they turned to face you, your eyes immediately found Leo. He looked mad, even worse than yesterday. You didn’t want to be here. You want to leave. 

“Y/N,” the officer began, standing next to you, “Mr. Walter can’t see you, and when we throw him in jail, he’s going back home to spend time there since he violated the restraining order.” He smiled at you, making you feel a bit more at ease. 

“Number three,” you tell him, voice a bit shaky. 

Everything after that was a blur. The suspects disappeared behind the door they came through, the officer was talking you through the following steps, you did some other things you couldn’t remember, and you were finally leaving the station. 

You stood outside the police station, taking in the biggest gasp of air and wiping away a few tears that fell. You were done. You weren't going to see him again. That's what you want to believe. That's what you are hoping for. To never see the anger he had in his eyes, never to feel the fear you felt that night. 

There was a tap on the side of your head. Looking up, you see Yoongi standing next to you, eyes looking ahead. “Let's go,” he tells you, walking ahead towards the parking lot. 

You followed, feeling mentally exhausted as you got into the passenger seat. 

Turning the key, his car came to life. Resting your head against the window, Yoongi put the car in reverse and drove out of the police station parking lot. The two of you rode in silence, going down the familiar street that led towards the dorms where you could collapse into bed and sleep the day away. You might not even go to school tomorrow. As you got closer to the dormitory, Yoongi didn’t stop. He continued down the street. 

You turned your head to look at him in confusion, but he kept his eyes on the road and made no side glance to you. “I’m hungry,” was all he said. After a few minutes of driving, he pulled into the parking lot of a small café. Finding a parking spot, and turning off the car, you followed Yoongi out the vehicle and into the pastel blue building. 

When you entered, you were met with the instant smell of coffee and pancakes. The smell was so overwhelming it made your stomach rumble, letting you know just how hungry you are. Inside the café was quite quant. Booths ran along one side of the wall, chairs lining around the counter in the center. A few servers walked around, handing plates, picking them up and taking orders. 

You followed Yoongi as he took a seat in an empty booth. You sat across from him as a waiter came up and greeted you. 

“Good morning,” he began, pulling out a notepad and pen, “what would you like to drink?”

“Coffee,” Yoongi says, grabbing the menu from behind the ketchup bottle at the end of the table. 

The waiter jots it down, eyes meeting yours as he finishes writing. “Orange juice please,” you tell him, giving a small, exhausted smile. 

He nods, writing you order down before saying, “Will this be a separate check or together?”

You open your mouth to answer, but Yoongi beats you to it, “Together.” 

That caught you off guard, and it was clearly evident on your face as you can hear the waiter clear his throat and tell Yoongi, “okay” before walking away. 

“Don’t argue,” he tells you, not even glancing up at you as he browses through the menu. 

You wanted to argue. Tell him that you can pay for yourself, but you didn’t want to cause a scene, so you decided to not argue with him and to pay him back once you’re given the opportunity. You grab the menu, quickly looking through it for something that caught your eye the most. You took a mental note to pay Yoongi back. You hope you can remember to write it down when you get back to your dorm. Whether it be cash or paying him back by food, you would pay him back nevertheless. 

The two of you were back to sitting in silence after the waiter took your order. However, there was a nagging feeling within you saying you need to thank him for yesterday and today. The voice was telling you how to thank him--creating the scenario in your head before anything could be forced past your lips. 

Finally, the words were coming out, “I want to thank you.” You watch him as he looks up from his phone, eyes meeting yours and immediately your heart was racing. “For helping me yesterday with Leo, for calling the police on him”--you suck in a deep breath--“and for being there for me today.” You look down at your lap, unable to meet his gaze any longer. “I know that you’re only supposed to help me find a boyfriend, but I really appreciate you helping me with this too.” You were really fighting back the tears. “I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there to stop him.” 

“Well,” he began, you attention going up to him as he leaned back in his seat, “you can pay me back by getting yourself a boyfriend. I don’t want any other ways of paying me back.” 

You weren’t really sure as to how you should take that statement, but you said nothing and nodded as the waiter came up to your table with your breakfast. For the remaining hour or so, you and Yoongi said nothing. You didn’t know what to talk about, and it was strange that he didn’t say anything at all. It was strange even though the two of you haven’t known each other that long. You were used to him nagging about something you did.

By the time the two of you were done, you were trying to calm yourself. No matter what you thought to yourself, no matter what you imagined, you couldn’t keep your heart rate at an even pace. Some time in the middle of eating your pancake, you thought of this being a date. You imagined this being your first date as a couple. Him surprising you by knocking at your door and telling you to get dressed, him leading you towards his car with no hint as to where you’re going. He takes you here first, the two of you eat in a _comfortable_ silence, and then when you’re done, he leads you back to the car. From there, everything would be an adventure. An adventure of fun and romance. 

And you were having such a hard time keeping yourself together. You couldn’t look him in the eyes, you couldn’t utter a word without stuttering like an idiot. So, you kept to yourself until Yoongi pulled up to the dorms, found a parking spot, and the two of you were out of his car. You wanted to make a run for your room, but that would be weird and embarrassing for you, so you walked ahead of him, remembering how the two of you aren’t supposed to be seen together.

Thankfully no one was really up yet, but the front desk had just opened their window as you walked up to the door to your dorm building. Then you remembered you don’t have your ID with you to open the door, and so you stood staring inside the building like an even bigger idiot than you were ten minutes ago. You were about to press the button to call the desk when Yoongi appeared next to you, his ID in his hand. He said nothing as you moved to the side while he pressed his ID to the scanner, hearing a beep and opened the door. You followed in giving a quiet thank you before quickly making your way towards the desk. The woman behind the desk smiled at you as you walked up to her.

“Can I help you?” she asked, pressing the power button to the computer. 

“I got locked out of my dorm room last night,” you tell her. 

“Okay. Can I see your ID?” She holds out her hand for you to give her the ID.

“That’s another problem. My ID is in my room too.”

She slowly nods. “Do you have any ID?” You shake your head and her expression changes. She looks at you like you’re trying to break into someone’s room. “I can’t let you in without any identification to prove you live here.”

You felt your heart drop. “Please,” you whisper. “I can tell you everything about myself. My address, my social security, my date of birth--I’ve had a long night and all I want to do is go to my room and sleep.” Your vision was getting blurry and you knew you were on the verge of crying. Something you did not want to do in front of this stranger. 

She stared at you for a moment, as if she was contemplating on what to do. Finally, as you wipe your eyes, she says, “Let me see what I can do.” You nodded, watching her type away at her computer. After a few seconds, she confirmed that you lived in the dorms. She never told you how she confirmed this as she opened your door for you. “Try your best to have something next time, okay?”

“I will. Thank you so much.” She only nodded in reply as she walked back down the hall towards the staircase. You closed the door, feeling relieved that you’re finally alone. Pressing your forehead against the door, you let out a small whimper. 

You’ve felt exhausted before. You’ve felt drained before, but this time… 

This time you felt drained in more ways than one. Mentally. Physically. You wanted to cry, scream and sleep the entire day away. You just wanted this weekend to be over and for Monday to come so you could distract yourself and forget all about what happened. As you pushed yourself off the door, you could see yourself in the reflection from your peripheral. You couldn’t help but look in the mirror. You forgot you were in your pajamas, wearing Yoongi’s sneakers, and eyes red and puffy from your crying yesterday. You looked like a mess. 

You sighed, taking off Yoongi’s sneakers and climbed into bed--you’ll have to give them back the next time you see him. Pulling the blanket over your body, you buried your head in your pillow and cried yourself to sleep. Just like you did yesterday. 

He was sent to jail. There is nothing to be afraid of. He was going to jail in his hometown. He’ll be far away from you. There is nothing to be afraid of. 

The sound of the door opening caught your attention. When it closed, followed by the loud bang it usually gives, your bed shook and the bang sounded like it was coming from next door. Was Yoongi barely entering his room? Where was he when he entered the building with you?

You liked to imagine he was watching over you while you talked with the lady at the front desk, making sure you got to your room. It put you at ease just a bit.


	7. 06

You stood up from your seat, packing your notebooks and textbooks into your backpack. You decided to study outside on campus, wanting to feel the slight cool breeze. Zipping your backpack close, a cup of iced coffee was placed at your table. You look up at the person who placed the coffee on the table and you realized it was Ari. 

You sigh, “I thought I said you don’t have to get me anything.”

She gave you a small frown. “I know,” she began, picking the cup up again and holding it out towards you, “but I feel bad that I let this happen to you. You’re my best friend, Y/N, and I’m so mad that he came to our dorm and hurt you.”

“He didn’t do anything,” you tell her, grabbing the iced coffee from her. 

“You have a bruise,” she countered. 

“I just bruise easily,” you mumbled, taking a sip of coffee. You have no idea what it is, but Ari always knows how to pick the types of foods and drinks that would fit your taste buds. 

“Still, he caused that bruise and it’s my fault,” she argues, following you as you make your way towards the escalator that led down to the second bus stop heading towards your dorm. 

You rode down the escalator, Ari behind you, shaking your head. “Well thank you. I need something to wake me up.”

“Where are you headed?” Ari asked you as the two of you got off and walked past the outdoor seating area where a few students sat at the tables eating their lunch. 

“I’m going to the shelter. I have to start my project so I can still be on track with my schedule,” you answer, walking up to the huge bus stop where a bus just took off. Thankfully it wasn’t your bus. 

"Do you need a ride?"

"It's a twenty minute walk. I'll be fine."

"It's already late in the day. By the time you get out, the sun will be gone and you'll be walking back at night and that's dangerous," Ari commented, following you as the bus pulled forward and opened the doors. The two of you enter the bus, pressing your passes against scanner before taking a seat closer to the middle of the bus. “At least let me pick you up from the shelter so you don’t have to walk. We can grab dinner and see a movie,” she bribes, clutching your arm as if you’re her boyfriend. 

“Fine,” you groan as the doors close and the bus takes its leave from the stop. And so for the rest of the ride to your dorms, you listened to Ari talk about her three day vacation with Hoseok. She’ll explain specific parts in more detail when the two of you are alone, and you are not looking forward to it. 

After reaching your dorm and replacing your backpack with a bag holding a camera, pens and notebook, you grabbed your keys and earphones before heading out. “Call me when you’re ready!” Ari called before the door closed behind you. 

Putting your earphones in, you walked past a group of friends as they walked up the stairs, forming a line so you could walk down. You could hear their laughs even over your music. Out the front doors, passed the large group of people leaving the shuttle, you reach the sidewalk and make you way up towards the shelter. 

Five minutes into your walk, a figure appears next to you, walking beside you. You jumped, one hand clutching your bag and the other over your chest. Yoongi did not glance at you as he kept up with your pace. 

“What are you doing here?” you asked him, rubbing your chest as if it will calm your racing heart. 

“Where are you going?” he counters, ignoring you completely. 

“I’m going to the animal shelter. Are you heading in this direction too?” you question, removing your earphones and placing them in your pocket.

“Did you forget?” He shoves his hands in his pockets, glancing at you briefly. 

“Forget what?” You thought back to all your previous conversations, but nothing came to mind that would relate to today. 

He sighs, “In order for me to help you find someone, I need to know what you’re like. Which means I have to actually see what you’re like. Which  _ means  _ you’re supposed to tell me when you’re going to do something.” 

You were taken aback. “It’s just for a project,” you mumble. 

“A project shows how dedicated you are to school.” 

You looked away, voice barely a whisper. “That’s a dumb reason.”

“What’d you say?” Yoongi questioned.

“I-I said we’re here,” you stuttered, pointing ahead to the shelter that was coming into view. You glanced at Yoongi to see if he believed you, but with such a straight face, you couldn’t tell whether he believed you or not, or what he was even thinking. 

The two of you walked up to the doors of the shelter, pictures of cats and dogs plastered on the windows as you got closer. When you entered the building, you were met with the sounds of barking as someone entered the back room where all the dogs would be. The lobby was rather small, chairs to the right along the window, and tables full of blankets, pet toys and food to the left. Ahead of you was a long desk where three women sat; one on the phone, and two talking to one another. 

One of the women talking turned to look at you, a smile on her face as she asked, “Can I help you?”

You walked up to the desk. “I called about a week ago. I’m doing a project on sheltered animals.”

Her eyes lit up in realization. “Oh, you must be Y/N.” You nodded in relief, glad that they remembered your call. “You came just in time. Rory just finished his shift, so he’ll be able to tell you about some of the animals.”

“Perfect. Thank you,” you say, watching her as she picked up the phone to most likely call this Rory person. You took a seat at one of the chairs, forgetting Yoongi came with you until he took a seat next to you. You tried your best not to jump in surprise. So, as the two of you waited, you opened your bag and did a double check to make sure you had everything you needed. As you pull out your recorder, you handed it to Yoongi. He took it in confusion. “Since you’re here, you can record the conversation while I take pictures.” 

“Y/N?” a voice called out. You look towards the desk where a man stood. He was an older gentleman, brown hair slowly turning gray, a blue shirt with the shelters name on it, and black jeans. He smiled at you as you got to your feet. “Welcome. I’m Rory. We spoke on the phone last week?”

You shook his hand. “Yeah. Nice to meet you.” You gesture to Yoongi when Rory looked to him. “This is my partner. He’ll be recording the conversation if that’s all right.”

“Of course!” Rory chuckles, shaking Yoongi’s hand as well. “So I have a few pets all ready for us. If you’ll just follow me.” You follow Rory as the three of you walk back outside and around the building. “We will first go to the play area for the dogs and after that, we head towards the cats,” he informs as he opens the gate to an open area. 

You place your bag down and grab your camera, making sure everything is perfect just as a door opens and a puppy comes running out. You couldn’t help but gasp at the small golden colored pup. You were so lost in how cute the puppy was, you forgot the whole point in coming. It wasn’t until you felt Yoongi nudge you, that you set your mind back to the main task. “Can you begin recording please?”

You took all sorts of pictures. Pictures of Charlie jumping, running around, licking Rory’s hand. You wanted to get every picture possible, and this continued with Rosie, the adult dog that came next. She was a happy dog--probably happy to see people and to socialize, but a very happy dog nonetheless. She followed commands and loved to play fetch. Then came Jasper, the elder dog. He was calm and not as energetic. Your heart sank at the fact that he was still here. 

“Jasper was given to us when his owners moved countries. They couldn’t bring him with them. He’s trained and deaf, so using sign language is how you get him to sit and lay down,” Rory informs as Jasper walks over to Yoongi, who was sitting on the floor with the rest of you. You watch as Jasper lays down, resting his head on Yoongi’s lap. You pretend not to notice as you listen to Rory explain Jaspers situation. 

Eventually, you couldn’t help but turn your camera towards Yoongi. His attention was focused on Jasper fast asleep. He was petting Jasper’s head, every now and then rubbing his ear. You took one picture and Yoongi’s attention was now on you. “I’ll crop you out,” you explain, taking more pictures. 

You’ve never seen Yoongi act so… soft around anyone before. The way he looked at Jasper made your heart race. He didn’t have this straight face he always carried. He looked at Jasper like he loved him as his own pet. 

As the interview continued on, you moved inside to where the cats were. You took many pictures of the cats walking around, playing with toys and sleeping. You couldn’t help but compare cats to Yoongi. They did what they wanted, and didn’t care what you say about it. You almost giggled at the thought of Yoongi being a cat asking for attention. 

By the time you were done with the interviews, it was already past seven. You packed up your stuff, thanked Rory and everyone else, and headed outside. The cool breeze hit you lightly as you stepped out with Yoongi. It seems it got colder since the last time you were outside.

“Thank you,” you began, adjusting the strap to your bag, “for recording the conversation, and even asking more questions.” You felt embarrassed when you blanked out on what questions to ask. Turns out you forgot your list of questions you had prepared for the interview. 

“Well what a coincidence,” a familiar voice boomed. Turning your head, you see Hoseok and Ari standing by Hoseok’s car. “What are you two doing here?” he asks, clearly knowing what you’re doing here. Ari was giving you a mischievous look. You looked away, feeling the heat rise in your cheeks. 

“Work,” Yoongi replies bluntly. 

“Well since we’re all here, I’m getting hungry. How about we go out and eat? The four best friends,” Hoseok beams, getting straight to the point. 

“I’m good,” Yoongi says, but Hoseok doesn’t seem to hear him as he grabs Yoongi by the arm and practically drags him towards his car all while Yoongi let out quiet complaints.

“Y/N, front and center!” Ari commands, causing you to jump and quickly walk up to her. She points to the back seat. “In.” 

You got in without uttering a complaint or questioning her. Yoongi was pushed into the seat next to you not even complaining anymore. 

What just happened?


	8. 07

The car ride was awkward for you. Hoseok and Ari were chatting away while you and Yoongi sat in the back in complete silence. This is not what you expected, but it seems that Ari had something else in mind and dragged Hoseok along, waiting for who knows how long until the two of you left the shelter. You opened your bag, pulling out your camera. Turning it on, and going to your pictures, you began to browse through all the photos you took today.

“Did they come out good?” Yoongi asked, voice just loud enough for you to hear. 

You looked to him, surprised that he was interested, but his eyes were on your camera, trying to see how the pictures came out. “Yeah. I got some good ones,” you tell him, showing the screen as you browsed through the pictures together. The two of you looked through the photos you took. The photos you took captured the moments of joy for the animals. When they played with Rory, when the dogs ran around the fenced area, not wanting to go inside. Even when Charlie came up to you, sniffing the camera; you got a perfect picture of his big brown eyes and the round of his snout. It was then you reached the photos of Jasper, your conscious clearly aware of Yoongi leaning in close to you. When you reached the photos, you tried your best to not linger on the photos of Yoongi and Jasper. 

“Wait,” Yoongi murmurs, and you stop, glancing at him. “Go back.” You click back to the previous photo of Yoongi petting Jasper. “Can you send me that one?” he asks, finally meeting your gaze. 

You were fully aware as to how close the two of you had gotten. Swallowing hard, you replied with a small voice, “Yeah.” 

“We’re here,” Hoseok bellowed, making you jump away from Yoongi. 

Turning off your camera, and trying to play it cool, you looked out the window to see a building with blue shingles, a big sign running along the wall, and a jukebox like entrance with different colors. “Mary Ann’s?” Ari asks as Hoseok pulls into a parking space. 

“Yeah,” Hoseok beamed, putting the car in park and turning the engine off. “I heard this place is great. Great burgers, amazing shakes–plus, everything inside is a 50s theme.” He exited the car, giving the three of you no time to say anything. As you got out of the car and closed the door, Hoseok was already reaching for Ari’s hand. “I’ve always wanted to go on a double date–or I guess date and two friends tagging along,” he corrected, smiling sheepishly at you. 

“Well I for sure am hungry. Let’s go,” Ari exclaimed, walking with Hoseok towards the building but not before grabbing your hand and dragging you along. You stumbled a bit until you finally matched her pace, looking both ways to make sure no car was going to hit you since Ari didn’t even bother looking. 

Entering through the blue pastel double doors, you were immediately hit with the smell of burgers and a song you didn’t know but could tell the singer was Elvis Presley. Your dad loves his music. The inside was your typical diner; booths to the left and right, a counter running along the middle with stools, and a waitress or two wearing blue dresses with their hair up in a bun. The floor was checkered, walls pink with photos of people you recognize and didn’t recognize while the seating was blue. You’re pretty sure if you looked up a 50s diner, this would be it. Hoseok, who was still holding Ari’s hand, who was still holding yours, dragged the two of you past several booths occupied by people before finding a booth at the end.

Ari let your hand go, gesturing with her head to enter the booth. As you got in, expecting Ari to sit next to you, you were shocked to see her sitting across from you. You shot daggers at her as she smirked in response with Hoseok occupying the seat next to her and Yoongi slid into the booth next to you. You looked to the side, staring at the photos on the wall, only recognizing the photo of the cast from _I Love Lucy._ Your dad would always drag you into the living room to watch it with him. 

_“It’s a family thing,”_ he would tell you every time you would question him. 

“Welcome to Mary Ann’s,” a voice interrupted, placing four menus on the table as you looked up at her. “My name is Irene. Can I get you started on something to drink?” Irene wore the blue dress like everyone else, a white apron tied around her waist, and a small white hat on top of her head. She was pretty, and you couldn’t help but imagine her living in the 50s. She would get everyone’s attention with just her beauty alone. As you all gave her your order for drinks, she smiles, writing it down and leaving the four of you. Even her smile was pretty.

“So what’s your project about, Y/N?” Hoseok asks, folding his arms on the table. 

You were caught by surprise by his sudden question, but quickly recovered and answered, “The project is to convince the audience to buy or participate in your project by capturing moments of what your project is about.” 

Irene appears with a tray full of drinks. She hands them out to you, tucking the tray under her arm as she pulls out her notepad and pen once again. “Would you like to order now or do you still need a few minutes?” she asks, eyes meeting your briefly before scanning the rest of the group. You quickly glanced at the menu, finding what looked the most appetizing as Hoseok and Ari agreed to tell Irene their order. 

When Irene left once again with your orders written on her notepad, Hoseok turned to you. “So you’re project is to convince people to adopt animals through pictures?”

You nod, taking a sip of your drink. “There are a lot of animals in the shelter that need homes. Especially the older ones.” 

Ari sighs. “I don’t like going to the shelter because all I want to do is take every animal home. My dad wants another dog, so maybe I can convince him to adopt one of the dogs here,” she says, tapping her chin in thought. 

“Is there a way to convince your dad to adopt an older dog?” you ask in a hopeful tone, sitting up straight. 

“An older dog?”

You nodded quickly. “There’s an older dog named Jasper. He is such a sweet dog. He loves resting his head on your lap and sleeping.”

Ari laughs. “He’s just like my dad. He always rests his head on Mom’s lap before falling asleep.” Pulling out her phone from her bag, she types away for a few seconds, locks her phone and puts it back in her bag. “Knowing my dad, he’ll be out here on his day off to look at the animals. Which should be tomorrow or the day after.” She smiles. “Be sure to show me  a picture of Jasper when we get back.”

You couldn’t help but lean back in your seat in relief. Ari’s dad may take Jasper home and he can live the rest of his days in a happy home being loved and taken care of. He won’t be sad and alone when his time comes. You’ll have to send Ari’s dad a big basket of his favorite things if he takes Jasper home. Maybe just send it to him for even considering taking Jasper home. 

“So,” Hoseok chimes in. “Ari and I were thinking about the four of us going camping during break.” The way he looked at both you and Yoongi told you that he was not going to take no for an answer. Hoseok seemed dead set on getting the four of you to go together. One couple and one person who has major feeling for the other. This was bad.

“No,” Yoongi said blatantly. Clearly he didn’t care for Hoseok’s determined eyes.

“What’s your excuse?” Hoseok challenged, a daring look on his face. 

“I’ll be working most likely,” he states, grabbing his glass to take a drink. 

Hoseok sighs, “You can’t be stuck in the studio the entire week.” 

“It won’t be the entire week. I’ll be in the shop from time to time, too.”

“How about this”–Hoseok adjusts himself in his seat, pointing a hand in Yoongi’s direction–“I help you with whatever you need if you’ll just come with us.” 

“I’ll probably–” 

Hoseok interrupts Yoongi, “Listen Mr. Producer, I’m gonna convince you no matter what. Every year you spend break either in the studio or shop. I get being in the shop, but I bet your boss will let you go on vacation.” 

Irene appears at the table with a tray of your food. She places your plate in front of you before plastering a smile and saying, “Enjoy.” 

You grab a fry, ready to dig in when Ari speaks up, “Are you going to come with us, Y/N?”

You look up to see both Ari and Hoseok staring at you. Lowering the fry from your mouth, you answer, “Yeah, I’ll go.” You could see the joy in Ari’s eyes and Hoseok’s smile grow. Your original plan was to stay in your dorm since your parents were going on their anniversary trip that week. You could have gone home and stayed there, but it seemed like a waste of time when you have everything here. 

“We’ll have lots of fun,” Ari tells you, smiling as she takes a bite out of her burger. 

“What exactly is the plan?” you ask, finally taking a bit out of your food. _God_ was it delicious. Everything about this burger was amazing. From the patty to everything they put on it. It felt like taking a bite out of heaven. 

“We rent out a cabin. Since there may be snow it’s best to just get a cabin so that we don’t die out there,” Ari explains being a bit dramatic with the way she said it.

“How much will it be?” you couldn’t help but ask. You don’t have a nine to five job, and that only means saving up like there’s no tomorrow to help pay for this trip. 

“Oh, don’t worry about that. A friend of mine owes me,” Hoseok tells you. 

Now you’re really curious. “How much are they usually?”

Hoseok stared at you for a moment before glancing away and clearing his throat. “A couple hundred per night,” he mutters, but you hear him loud and clear. 

“A couple–” Ari started but couldn’t finish. You look at her. Clearly she didn’t know about this either based off of her shocked expression. “And he’s okay with this?”

Hoseok meets her gaze. “Yeah. He owes me big time.” 

“Did you save his life or something?” she asks, clearly not letting it go. 

Hoseok chuckles. “Not that drastic. I just saved him from failing class.” 

“That’s it?” you and Ari ask in unison, but she was louder than you. 

Hoseok smiles triumphantly. “That was the last class he needed to graduate.” 

It took a while before Ari finally let it go. For the rest of the dinner you ate in silence, listening to Ari and Hoseok talking to one another, then you, and Hoseok mainly talking to Yoongi and receiving a few words from him. You wanted to ask Yoongi questions about his major, but you didn’t want to be ignored by him in front of Ari and Hoseok. From how protective Ari is about you, and how friendly Hoseok is, one of them would say something and the drive back would be awkward. 

Maybe you’re just blowing things out of proportion. Maybe you’re not. 

“Is there anything else I can get you guys? Desert?” Irene asks as she began to grab the empty plates. 

“I want ice cream,” Yoongi requested, not even looking at any of you. 

“Guess we’ll have some shakes,” Hoseok says, suppressing a laugh most likely from Yoongi’s small request. You couldn’t help but find it cute.

After finishing your shake, letting Ari try yours and you trying hers, and paying for your dinner, the four of you left the diner, making your way towards Hoseok’s car. You couldn’t deny that you enjoyed today. You finally started on your project, you surprisingly spent time with Yoongi without him questioning you or analyzing you openly, and you had a great dinner with your friends _and_ Yoongi. 

By the time Hoseok drove into the parking lot of the dorms and found a spot, it was already past nine. Thankfully you had class at nine tomorrow so you can stay up late to get everything ready for your paper and presentation on your project. You followed Hoseok and Ari down the usual route towards your dorm from the outdoor stairway. 

However, before you turned the corner to pass the indoor staircase leading down to the rest of the dorms and enter your hall, you felt a hand grab your arm. You turned around to meet eyes with Yoongi. Letting go of your arm, he says, “Meet me at the back parking lot Friday.” 

“O-okay,” you stuttered. 

He nods in acknowledgement before walking past you and towards his room. You followed feeling happy while also dreading meeting with him on Friday.


	9. 08

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains semi smut

**[12:57 pm] Jerk:** Wear something nice

Something nice? Like formal? Cute?  What are you supposed to do? 

You groaned, tossing your phone on your bed, you grab your shower caddie and towel before entering the bathroom to shower. As you showered you began to think of what kind of outfits you had in your closet you could wear. You could put on a pair of jeans and a nice top if you can find one. Should you wear black jeans or blue? A sweatshirt or sweater? A shirt and cardigan? So many simple and boring outfits to wear and you still can’t decide. 

When you finished showering, you stepped out into your room to still find it empty. Seems Ari is going to have dinner with Hoseok tonight. You tossed your towel on your bed as you opened your top drawer to your dresser under your bed. You dug through the drawer until you pulled out your black bra and panties. After putting them on, you opened your closet door and scanned through your wardrobe. Of course, like you predicted, you had exactly what you thought. Boring, simple clothes. You continued to dig through your clothes, passing through t-shirts and tank tops you knew weren’t nice enough to be worn in front of Yoongi. 

You froze. “Oh my God I’m trying so hard to impress the guy I like who’s trying to help me find someone else.” You were stressing yourself out over something so silly, yet you wanted so badly to get his attention. Was this ridiculous? It has to be. 

Sighing loudly, you started at the front of the line of your clothes where sweaters and sweatshirts hung. What surprised you was finding a skirt at the start of the line rather than finding a shirt. You pulled out the burgundy colored skirt, trying to remember why you have this. Then it hit you. Your mom bought you this skirt thinking you’d wear this for school. You didn’t have it in your heart to leave it in your room knowing you never would wear it, so you brought it here. Who knew you’d wear it now. 

Pulling the skirt from its hanger, you put it on. The skirt started at your waist and ended at your ankle. It flowed at your movement as you swayed side-to-side. Now, what kind of shirt should you wear? You really didn’t have anything that could go with it the skirt. Well, you did but it’s in the basket and needs to be washed, but you don’t have enough time to toss it in before you’re supposed to meet with Yoongi. Glancing at Ari’s closet, you guessed she probably had a lot more cute shirts. You felt guilty about not asking her for permission to borrow her things first, but you knew she wouldn’t be answering her phone if you called or texted her. You’ll have to apologize to her later. 

Stepping to her closet, you opened it to be met with all sorts of colors and styles. You began to skim through it, passing all the revealing shirts you could never bring yourself to wear. You were beginning to lose hope until something caught your eye. Bringing out the gray sweater you realized it was a crop top. Now what are you supposed to do? 

Glancing at the clock on your desk from the mirror, you’ve come to the conclusion that you don’t have enough time to debate. Tossing the shirt on your bed, and putting the hanger back on the rack, you close the closet door before grabbing your towel off your bed and drying your hair. You did what you could with your hair and face in a short amount of time. It was always wake up, shower and go rather than wake up earlier, shower and put on makeup _then_ go. Now you actually have to try with a nice outfit like the one you’re wearing. When you’re done, you put on the shirt and stare at yourself in the mirror. 

The end of the crop top met with the beginning of your skirt, so no skin was actually revealed unless you lifted your arms. Now it was just time for shoes. Digging through your closet, you were lucky to have brought your black ankle boots. Putting on a pair of socks, you slipped your feet into the boots and giving yourself a once over again. You honestly felt cute, and you couldn’t stop the butterflies from fluttering in your stomach at the thought of Yoongi seeing you. 

Would he think you looked cute too?

You shake your head of that thought as you grabbed a small purse from the hook in your closet. Fishing your wallet from your school bag, you put it in your purse, along with your keys, and lip gloss. Going over everything in your head to make sure you have everything, you close the closet door. Picking your phone up from your bed where it laid charging, you checked the time. You had five minutes to get to the back parking lot. Pulling your phone from its charger you unlocked it and went to your messages to send a quick text to Ari.

**[5:55 pm] Me:** IOU

Locking your phone you took a deep breath before heading out the door. Feeling nervous, you walked in the opposite direction of the hall you would normally go. The hall was rather quiet except for the sound of your boots hitting the floor as you walked. You left your hall, passing the staircase where those living at the end of your hall, and those living in the east hall can access. You didn’t go down the stairs but entered the east hall, making a right and headed towards the door leading to the back of the building.  

Stepping out into the cool night air you suppressed a shiver as you started down the steps. Reaching the last step your eyes scanned the small parking lot in the distance. You couldn’t see _all_ the cars, but the ones you did, you couldn’t see anyone or Yoongi’s car. The sounds of laughter could be heard from one of the open windows as you walked past the second housing building. As you get closer, you were able to see the rest of the small parking lot, and standing next to a familiar car was Yoongi looking down at his phone as he leaned against his car. 

You took in a deep breath before walking up to him, thoughts racing with so many questions that you thought of before when you looked at yourself in the mirror. From the sound of your heels clicking, Yoongi looked up to meet your eyes. He locked his phone and pushed himself off his car, looking you up and down before saying, “Good outfit.” 

“Thank you,” you mumbled, trying not to look like that simple compliment made you want to turn into a puddle. From the street light you could see his outfit. He wore all black; the sleeves of his buttoned up shirt were rolled up to his elbow revealing his right arm to be completely covered in tattoos. You’ve never seen those before. You remember your first time dorming here, he wore a short sleeved shirt and you saw just one tattoo. Now it seems like a sleeve. 

“Let’s head out,” he tells you, pulling out his keys from his pocket to unlock the doors. 

You quickly walk to the passenger door and get inside the car. Placing your purse on your lap, you pulled the seatbelt over and buckled yourself in as Yoongi started the car. The music played quietly in the background while he put the car in drive, turned the headlights on, and turned right to exit the parking lot. 

You tried to keep your eyes forward, but you kept glancing at his inked arm. You can’t help but wonder when he got it. It must have hurt to sit there for hours to get one thing done. Then you remembered the conversation that happened at the diner between Hoseok and Yoongi. 

“Are you a tattoo artist?” you asked him, fully turning to look at him. 

You could see him give you a quick glance before turning back on the road. “I am,” he replies. 

So that’s what Hoseok and Yoongi meant by shop. “How long have you been an artist?” 

“I got my license about a year ago.” 

“So you’re majoring in arts?” you questioned, interested in getting to know more about him. You were going to ask as much as you can before he says something about it. 

“Music production,” he corrects. 

You cocked your head lightly. “You want to be a producer?”

“I like music and tattooing. One only needed a high school diploma, so I decided to get more educated in producing.” Yoongi makes a right turn down a neighborhood. “Why photography?” he suddenly voiced. 

“Why did I major in photography?” He nods in response. You turn yourself to face forward as you answered, “I know there isn’t a lot to do in photography, but just like this project, I want to work with the wildlife and get people to see what’s happening. I also want to take photos of models on a runway. It would be interesting to see in person rather than on television all the time.” Yoongi began to slow down, driving by a line of cars with a few people getting out and walking in the same direction Yoongi drove. He continued down the street, passing the long line of cars until you finally saw why the cars were parked. People were standing outside a big, two story house with a banner draped along the front with strange signs on it. “We’re going to a sorority house?”

“It’s a party,” he states, finally pulling into a parking spot a bit further up ahead.

You could already feel your anxiety kicking in. “Either way, there is going to be a lot of people,” you stammered. You don’t do big crowds. They’ll judge you and the sorority girls will be mean because they don’t know you–

“I’ll be with you the whole time. Don’t worry,” Yoongi reassures, turning the car off and opening the car door to get out.

You shakily get out of the car as well, closing the door as he walks up to you. “You promise?”

He looks at you for a second before grabbing your purse from your shaking hands. He drapes the strap over your head so that it went across your chest. “Promise. Now today we’re just going to have a few drinks, talk to a few people, and relax. You won’t be doing anything on your own.”

You nod, watching him click a button on his key and hearing his car lock from behind you. You follow him as the two of you make your way towards the house, and that’s when you finally hear the muffled music. You couldn’t hear it before over your racing thoughts, but now it was as clear as day. Keeping as close as possible to Yoongi, the sorority house came to view, chatter could be heard and everyone seemed to be having a good time. 

Following Yoongi up the walkway, you could hear the music a bit more clearly blaring on the other side of the door. You quietly took in a deep breath and blew it out as Yoongi reached for the handle and opened the door. The music was loud; the people were loud. Your fear skyrocketed. The place was cramped as you maneuver your way through to follow Yoongi further in the house. You could see a big group of people dancing to your left, some bodies grinding on one another while others jump. 

Turning your attention back to what’s in front of you, you realized Yoongi is no longer there. You scanned around the area, but found no sign of him. You wanted to call out for him, but that would make you look like you were scared, and you didn’t want people to know you were lost and knew no one besides Yoongi. Now to a more reasonable excuse, you were sure no one could hear you over the blaring music. Taking in a deep breath, you continued forward heading in the direction you were already going. You kept going until you entered a different, more spacious room. Looking around you realized it was a sitting area with a few couches forming a square in the middle of the room. A few chairs placed along the walls and another doorway leading to what seems to be the kitchen to your right. 

Not wanting to wander and end up somewhere you didn’t want to be, you took a seat at one of the chairs lining the wall, taking in a deep breath to calm yourself. You fish your phone out of your purse and unlock it, seeing a text from Ari. You click on the message. 

**[6:48 pm] Ari:** ???

You quickly replied, glancing up at the group of people sitting at the couches in the center of the room laughing at something someone said. 

**[7:06 pm] Me:** I borrowed your shirt

“Did you come here alone?” 

Looking up from your phone, you see two girls standing in front of you. “Me?” you asked dumbly. 

The blonde with blue eyes laughed. “Yes you,” she replies. She wore a white hoodie with jean shorts. Her black haired friend next to her wore the same. You wondered if they were part of a sorority. 

“I didn’t come here alone, but I did get lost so I’m just waiting,” you inform them, smiling politely, but deep down you were a bit afraid. You don’t know how to be as social as them, or as bubbly. 

“Well rather than sit here alone, come join us,” the girl with black hair says, grabbing your arm and pulling you to your feet. Her friend joined in as well, now basically dragging you across the room to the kitchen. You didn’t have much of an option since you knew you couldn’t decline their offer. Well, they really weren’t giving you one either as you entered the kitchen. You’ll just have to follow along and wait for Yoongi to find you, or you find him which would be a miracle if you were brave enough to wander. That also only depends if you can escape the over excited twins currently dragging you past the kitchen and into another room that had a few people surrounding a folding table. Stepping closer, you noticed ten, red cups on either ends of the table. It took you a minute to remember what this setup was, but Ari’s constant beg to have a game in your dorm room jogged your memory. They’re playing beer pong.

“We found a new player!” one of the girls cheered, a hand on your back. 

Eyes of several people looked to you, and it was then that you realized you’re the new player. “Oh, uh. I’ve never played before,” you tell them, tone awkward as you rubbed your hands together like you usually would when you’re unsure of what to do. 

“Don’t worry about that! It’s pretty simple, really. You just toss the ball across the table into one of the cups and the opponent drinks. You miss, they don’t drink, and the same goes for you, too.” You meet eyes with the blonde as she grabs your arm and leads you to the left side of the table. “Your partner will be Hanbin,” she tells you, pointing to a tall figure standing across the table. 

He was handsome, you couldn’t deny that. He had jet black hair, his hazel eyes lighting up as he smiled at you. As he walked to your side of the table, you noticed his high cheekbones and pointed nose, smile crooked. You could smell his cologne. “Hey, my new teammate, you ready to win this?” his tone gravelly as he asked. When you opened your mouth and said nothing, he chuckled, “Don’t worry. I’ll help as much as I can.” He pats your back. “Let’s start!”

A female from across the table laughs. Just like how Hanbin’s good looking, the girl across the table was beautiful. Her strawberry blonde hair up in a perfect, messy bun, her cognac colored eyes staring at him in a playful manner, and her voice as smooth as honey. She wore the cutest floral dress with a jean jacket. “Don’t get so cocky yet, babe. You’re playing against the champion right now.” 

Hanbin chuckles, shaking his head. “We’ll see. My girl is a pro, Sam.” Sam, the girl across the table, only smiles. “Let’s win–uh. Sorry I didn’t catch your name,” Hanbin tells you, a sheepish smile gracing his lips.

“Y/N,” you tell him in a small voice. These two are so social; it’s hard to keep up.

“Okay, Y/N. Let’s kick their asses and be champions of the month!” He holds his hand up for you to high five.

You lightly hit it. “A whole month?”

Hanbin smirks. “Yeah. Every month the sorority has a competition and winner has their picture taken and hung on the wall for a month.” He jerks his thumb behind him to the wall of photos. You look past him and at the pictures of teams from the previous games. “Last time I won was about last semester?” He places his hands on either side of your shoulders, guiding you to the end of it, standing to his left. “Okay. Who goes first?”

Sam taps her chin in thought. “Well since you’re so cocky, I guess we’ll let you go first.” She tosses both ping pong balls to him.

“It’s not being cocky, it’s being confident,” he exclaims, handing you a ball. You take the ball with hesitation. Are you supposed to just throw it right now? You never played before, and you’ve never actually seen Ari play. What are you supposed to do? You watched Hanbin raise his hand to eye level, the ball in this first three fingers. He stares in concentration before tossing the ball. It flies across the table and landing straight in the red cup at the front. “And that’s how it’s done,” he cheers, grinning from ear to ear.

“Game just started, bro,” Sam’s partner chuckles.

“Yeah, yeah,” Hanbin began, turning to look at you, “I’m confident we’ll win, so don’t feel like you have to make it right now. We have nine more tries to win.” You nod, but his words only made you more nervous. So, with shaky hands, you copied his position, facing the table you stared at the cups. You’ll have to toss it lightly, but not too lightly and not too hard. You tossed with medium force, watching the ball actually go in. Hanbin cheered for you as you stared in shock. “Drink up, my dudes!”

Taking out two shot glasses, Sam pours liquor into the glasses, handing one to her partner and takes a shot. And so the game continued on. You’ve had six shots so far, and you felt the buzz at drink two. You’re a lightweight it seems, seeing as you don’t really drink. You were giggling as Sam missed the cups, overshooting the ball. Eventually it was down to one cup on both teams. You can’t aim to save your life, and Hanbin seems like he’s not even buzzing.

“Let’s make this more interesting,” Sam suggests.

That seemed to have caught Hanbin’s attention. “What do you have in mind?”

Sam smirks at his interest. “We each toss a ball in the cup.”

“So one ball each team,” Hanbin states.

“Exactly.”

Hanbin chuckles. “Deal,” he says, tossing one ping pong ball to Sam. You have no idea what’s going on, but you watched in silence and slight dizziness as Hanbin gets into his position, Sam getting into hers. Then, as the entire table stared in silence, the two tossed their ball. You didn’t know where to look, but you tried to keep your eyes on Hanbin’s ball, watching it make it in the cup. He cheers, you cheering along with him. However, Sam and her partner are cheering as well.

“Oh shit, it’s a tie,” someone laughs.

You look into the cup to see a ball floating. They did make it, and that means she won as well. “What happens now?” you slurred.

Hanbin pats your head. “We tied. All four of us end up on the wall.”

“That also means we take one last shot,” Sam chimes in from across the table, already pouring her glass.

You turn to look at Hanbin with worry. “I don’t think I can take anymore,” you explain, knowing that if you take this last shot you may throw up.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take your shot for you,” he reassures, pouring a glass, drinking it, and pouring another. You looked at him with such admiration as he took your shot for you. He is your hero at this very moment. You wanted to hug him with gratitude, but that’s not like you. Maybe it’s because you’re drunk and it seems like you’re more of an extrovert when you’ve had a few drinks in you. You really want to hug him.

“Okay let’s take that photo. We’re breaking history, ladies and gentlemen,” Sam says, handing someone the camera and walking over towards you, followed by her partners whose name you still don’t know. She throws her arm around your shoulder, Hanbin doing the same, and the stranger stood next to Sam. You all looked to the camera and smiled, the flash blinding you briefly.

“That was fun–it was great,” you tell them, looking to both Sam and Hanbin as they smiled in agreement. “Thanks for letting me play." 

"Of course!” your partner voiced, giving you another pat on your back, but it was a bit more rough. Maybe he is feeling the alcohol kick in. Or he’s so happy for his victory that he forgot his own strength. Or you’re just over guessing it.

You looked to the crowd staring at you, meeting eyes with the person you’ve been looking for but totally forgot you were supposed to be looking for him the second you took your first drink. “Yoongi!” you call, tone more high-pitched than it normally is. You happily skip over to him, a big smile on your face. “I just won a game of ping pong!” You shake your head. “Beer pong!”

He stares at you with that blank face you were beginning to find _annoying_. “I saw,” he quipped.

You frowned. “Really? Then why didn’t you come get me? I lost you earlier and waited at the chairs until you found me, but you didn’t and now I’m drunk and a little dizzy. But I made some new friends!” He looked behind you at your two new friends, but his expression looked dejected. For the first time, you were able to make out an expression, and it made your chest hurt at the look he was giving. “Yoongi?” you whispered.

He looked back to you, expression disappearing as he looked you up and down before grabbing your wrist and led you out of the room, past the kitchen and sitting room and into the main room where it was still packed with dancing and mingling people. You thought he would take you out the front door and home, but instead he drags you passed everyone and into a hallway. He kept his hold on your wrist as he lightly drags you down the hall. You wondered where he was taking you, but your questions were answered when he opened a door, pulling you in with him to the bathroom.

You turned to look at him, shocked as he let your wrist go and closed the door… locking it.

The butterflies in your stomach erupted, heart racing as you watched him turn to look at you. You were hoping your flushed cheeks weren’t noticeable. Maybe your cheeks are already red from the alcohol.

“At parties, you might find someone you find attractive, and you might end up in a situation like this.” He took a step towards you. “At first you might make out, and that could lead to sex. Our first lesson will be on quickies,” he says in such a monotonous tone. 

“W-what?” you babbled, taking a few steps back until you hit the wall. 

“We’re not actually going to have sex. All I’m going to do is demonstrate,” he tells you, taking a few steps forward. 

“Demonstrate? How–what do you do to demonstrate… sex?” you quavered, keeping your eyes on his chin rather than looking him in the eyes. You didn’t want him to see the mixed look of fear and excitement in your eyes. You’re more open to wanting him to touch you now than you were when you first met him. Or it’s the alcohol letting out your inner feelings.

“Before I start,” he began, crossing his arms over his chest, “do you want to do this? When we agreed to do this, I told you that I would teach you everything. Clearly sex wasn’t in your mind when I told you.” He stared at you intently. “How sober are you?”

“Sober enough to remember that conversation,” you sassed.

“Clearly,” he articulated. “So when you’re alone with a guy like this, he will usually start by touching your cheeks, arms and hands.” Yoongi cupped your cheeks, your breath hitching as you felt his cool palms against your warm skin. “Whenever you’re uncomfortable tell me and I’ll stop.” You only nod in response, all emotions melting from his touch leaving you with only one. “He would kiss your lips”–his thumb brushing along your lips–“then maybe move down to your neck.”

You felt his hand that was touching your lips move down to your neck. A shiver ran through you as you watched him in silence continue to demonstrate what could be happening in this room right now. He spoke, but you couldn’t hear him. You were so lost in your thoughts that you were fighting your own urges. All you have to do is lean forward and press your lips against his. Feel his lips move around yours for a bit, tongue gliding across your lips every so often before it finally explored your own mouth and danced with your tongue. HIs hands would travel down, under your top, cupping you outside your bra before snaking his way under them to feel you. You’d arch your back to feel more of his hands work its magic. Your body felt weird as you let your imagination run wild. You felt hot, and it wasn’t like the warmth you felt earlier when you began drinking. This is different.

“This will eventually lead to something more. Sometimes they’ll pin your hands to prevent you from touching.” You didn’t know when his hands were on your hips, but he removed them and grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head. You felt something force itself between your legs, brushing along your region. A moan escaped your lips, your body jumping from how sensitive it was.

You froze in realization. You just moaned. Not only did you _moan_ , but you just realized what that one feeling you had since he started his demonstration. You’re horny. What are you supposed to do? You can’t play it off as a surprised sound, he’s heard it before every time he scared you. You can’t blame it on someone outside the room, you can only hear the music. So what are you going to do? You nervously look to Yoongi who was just _staring_ at you. Yup. He totally heard you.

He said nothing. He didn’t say anything to you as he brought your hands together, holding them still with one of his hands as the other grabbed your skirt. He lifted it. You could feel your skirt brush along your skin, going higher and higher until it reached your thighs. The cold air from the air-conditioning hit your legs as you felt his thigh touch your warmth. You stayed still as he let your skirt go, his leg disappearing underneath. He then grabbed your waist tightly. You didn’t know what he was going to do, but as he pulled you forward along his thigh, you inhaled sharply, feeling pleasure course through you.

He pushed you back then forth on his thigh, the friction become rougher as your panties became wetter and the fabric of his jeans becoming your source of continuing to feel this pleasure. Your breathing becoming heavier, eyes closing as you picked up your pace. You looked down to see if you could view your movements, to see yourself brushing along his thigh, but it was blocked by your skirt. All you could see was the movements of your hips. Placing a finger under your chin, Yoongi brought your head back up to look at him. You felt his finger travel down and to the middle of your neck before he wrapped his hand around your neck, squeezing ever so lightly.

You whimpered, feeling yourself build up. You didn’t have a rhythm anymore as you rode his thigh in an unnatural pattern. All to feel his thigh against your core; to feel him build you up and break you down as you reached your high. And that’s what happened. You let out a choked moan as you felt the pressure release itself, your legs shaking, breathing stopped as your high disappeared.

Min Yoongi gave you your first orgasm.


	10. 09

“You did _what_?” Ari yells, everyone’s eyes in the dining room on you two.

“Will you keep it down,” you whisper in a harsh tone.

“You, my best friend and the most introverted person to exist, got drunk and”–you could see the excitement and pride in her eyes–“fucking rode Yoongi’s thigh, and he choked you!” She squealed, “You have a _kink_!”

“It wasn’t like that,” you try to explain, but you really have no excuse and Ari wasn’t buying it.

“I can’t wait for all the other things he’s going to "demonstrate”. You better tell me everything,“ she chuckles, clapping her hands lightly in excitement. You regret telling her what happened yesterday, but you had to tell someone. Plus, she’s your best friend, and as a best friend, you’re obligated to tell her everything just as she tells you everything. Even if that means not wanting to hear the details she spills out when it comes to having sex with Hoseok. That’s where you draw the line, but there is no line for her.

"He must have had something to drink, too. I doubt he would do anything like that again,” you added, stabbing your pancake with your fork as you take a bite.

“I don’t know, Y/N. You’re cute, and I bet you looked irresistible when you wore my top with your skirt. I bet when he pinned your arms above you, he wanted to see what you had underneath,” she teases, winking at you as she takes a bite of her own food.

“Good morning, neighbors.” Hoseok appears at your table, holding two plates of food as he takes a seat next to Ari. “How is your morning so far?” he asks, placing a quick kiss on Ari’s temple.

“Great,” Ari begins, turning to look at him with puckered lips as he chuckles and gives her a quick kiss, “Y/N was telling me about yesterday.” 

You glare at her as Hoseok turns to look at you. “Oh, really? How did it go? Yoongi won’t tell me anything,” Hoseok exclaims. 

Before you could open your mouth to dismiss the conversation, Ari butted in, “She got drunk.” 

Hoseok gasps, “Really? I didn’t know you drank, Y/N.” 

“She doesn’t, but she made friends and ended up playing beer pong with them. Apparently she’s on the Wall of Fame at a sorority on 7th. 

Hoseok nods for a moment, looking as if he’s trying to figure out which sorority it was. You clearly didn’t know, and after a few more nods his eyes lit up realization. “Oh that sorority! Wow you made it on their wall?”

“It was a tie and I was drunk so I didn’t make that many shots compared to Hanbin,” you elucidate, picking up a piece of your bacon and placing it in your mouth. You were beyond hoping that Ari would just keep it at that and not say anything else about your experience at the party. You glanced at her, watching her smile at Hoseok in a loving way it hurt just a bit. You weren’t going to lie that you were happy for her, but you wished you had that.

Ari is the complete opposite of you. She’s sociable, funny, smart, she sticks up for herself, and she’s just beautiful. She’s everything you sometimes wished you could be. However, when you think of all the partying she does, all the friends she has, it’s like a huge stack of chores to keep up with. You get invited to a party, they’re expecting you to come, and that leads to socializing with everyone you know and don’t know. It seems like it would be stressful to just even remember whose name belongs to which face. You give props to Ari for being as upbeat as she is all the time. 

“Hanbin?” Hoseok asked, seeming to be lost in thought at the name. “Where have I heard that name before?”

“Well you do have a classmate named Hanbin in your modern dance class,” Ari tells him, patting his back to possibly bring him back from his thoughts. 

Hoseok sighs, “It could be, but I think he said he’s not a fan of parties.” He shrugs. “Maybe he changed his mind.” Grabbing his fork, he began to dig in to his high stacked breakfast. “So what are your plans for tonight?”

“Uh, probably work on my project and watch a movie,” you answer him, watching with bit of amazement and disgust as he stuffs his mouth. Ari didn’t seem to notice as she took a bite out of her own food. Hoseok must have been starving with the way he’s eating today. Usually he eats in a more polite manner, but not today it seems, and with Ari glancing at him with a small smirk gracing her lips, you didn’t want to know why Hoseok looked as if he hasn’t eaten in days. “What about you guys?”

“There’s a movie we’ve been wanting to see so we decided to do a dinner and a movie,” she struggles, swallowing the food in her mouth. “You wanna come rather than be antisocial in the room?”

You’d think that you would be offended by your roommates comment, but you weren’t as you took a drink from your cup. Ari’s comment was true. You plan on staying here, work a bit on your project, order some Chinese and watch movies before grabbing an ice cream from the mini fridge. No intention of talking to anyone for tonight. If Ari spends all day tomorrow with Hoseok, you’d do the same thing you plan on doing tonight. It’s not that you didn’t mind spending a day with Hoseok and Ari, but third wheeling is just weird. You didn’t want to sit there and possibly watch these two make out for half an hour. So, before you could give her the big “no thank you” your phone chimes, indicating you have a message. Pulling out your phone, and unlocking it, you read the text.

**[11:37am] Jerk:** Meet me at the back parking lot in an hour

You choked on our orange juice. “Are you okay?” Ari asks, staring at you with a look of concern and confusion. You hand her your phone, coughing as you wipe the juice from your face. “He wants to meet you again? He just saw you yesterday. What else is he gonna teach you? How to suck”–you glared at her, hoping she’d catch herself and not mention anything related to what she’s about to say–“at pick up lines?” she faltered, voice sounding tight as she glances at you and Hoseok. 

Hoseok frowns. “I don’t think Yoongi does pick up lines,” he objected, but he seems like he doesn’t know himself as he slightly cocks his head in thought. You don’t know whether to be shocked or disappointed by how oblivious he is. Shaking his head, he looks to you and says, “You should go and get ready.” 

You nod, quickly shoving as much food in your mouth as you could before grabbing your belongings. You gesture to your plate, watching Ari as she nods. “I’ll take your plate,” she groans, as you give her the thumbs up and hastily walked out the dining hall. 

Everything was a blur as you threw yourself into the shower, getting soap in your eyes before you were throwing on clothes. Glancing at the clock on your desk, you discovered you had ten minutes to do something to your hair and face, so you did what you could with your makeup and tried your best with your hair, but since it’s still wet, you couldn’t do much. Slipping on your shoes, you took a look at yourself in the mirror. You wore a gray hoodie, blue jeans, and black high tops. It’s the best you can do in such short notice. Grabbing your phone, wallet and keys, you shove them in your bag and head out.

You walked the familiar route you went yesterday, making your way down the halls. Compared to last night, the halls are dead quiet. Everyone must still be asleep. Exiting hall and entering the crisp morning air, you walk down the steps in short, quick strides, trying your best not to trip and fall. As you reached ground level, you make your way to the back parking lot where Yoongi had parked his car last night after the party. That entire drive was dead silent; the two of you saying nothing. It wasn’t until you reached your dorm he gives you a simple “goodnight” before he enters his room leaving you alone in the hall.

Now you’re about to see him again, and your mind just so happens to betray you by flashing memories of last night in your mind. You could feel the heat rising in your cheeks, heart pick up speed, and the flutter in your stomach become more noticeable. You’re going to look ridiculously flustered when you see him, but you couldn’t do anything about it as his car comes into view. All you can do now is hope he doesn’t notice. Maybe he’s as oblivious as Hoseok.

Walking up to him, he was leaning against his car and looking at his phone, he wore ripped, blue jeans and a plain white shirt that seemed a bit bigger than him. Now that you’re out in the sun, light shining ever so brightly, you could see some of his tattoos more clearly. With the sleeve stopping at his elbow, you could only see the lower half of his arm covered in ink. You wanted to see what he had, but he looked up and said, “Ready to go?”

You blinked a few times, registering his words. “Where are we going?”

Pushing himself off his car, he replies, “Being in a relationship means there are times where you’ll have to participate or see your partner’s hobbies. I have work, so you’re coming with me.”

“For a tattoo?” you asked dumbly, clearly knowing that _that_ is the obvious answer.

Yoongi only nods, gesturing to the car with a second nod of his head. “Let’s go,” he directs, turning his back to you and gets into his car. He’s not very gentlemanly, but you get into the passenger’s seat without any complaints. The car ride was quiet. It wasn’t one of those comfortable silence but more of a nerve wrecking silence. One where you don’t know what to say or do. He didn’t even bother putting on the _radio_ to drown out the deafening silence. You kept your attention outside the window, watching the cars, people and buildings pass by. To your luck–to the begging of this car ride to be over, Yoongi pulls into a parking lot.

He finds a spot facing the buildings. Getting out of the car you glance at the shops in front of you. A Chinese restaurant, a salon, a boutique and finally a tattoo parlor. House of Cards was written in chicken scratch above the door. There were no window decals, nothing on the doors–it was not what you were expecting. Then again you don’t know what a tattoo shop is supposed to look like, so maybe it’s supposed to be simple outside.

Locking his car, Yoongi walks around it and towards the shop’s door. You could hear him fiddle with his keys before a small _click_ sound was heard and he pushed the door open. You quickly walked up to him before he turned back at you to see that you were still by the car. Entering the building, you were hit with a fragrance you couldn’t quite tell what it was. It smelled familiar but you couldn’t quite put your finger to it. The inside of the shop, however, surprisingly looked exactly like you’d expect. The walls were gray, clean wooden floor, and a lot of paintings on the walls. A counter across the room with a computer and a stack of books were on it; to your left and right were stationaries where chairs that the customer sat on, chairs for the artist, and carts stood. 

Yoongi flicked on the lights, the room illuminating in light, and walked over to the counter and started up the computer. You stood there in silence as you watched him basically open up the shop for the day. Running the computer, checking in for work, printing something out, and so many other things you don’t understand. “Go and sit in that chair over there,” he commands, not even looking as he points to your left. You look over to see the rows of chairs, unsure as to _which_ chair to sit in. “The chair at the very end,” he adds. 

You can only nod as you did what you were told. Reaching the end of the aisle, you took a seat in the corner of the room, watching Yoongi from afar as he pulled out his phone and typed away at his keys. You set your bag on your lap, becoming aware as to how heavy it really is. When you opened it, you noticed your camera sitting at the bottom barely covered by your wallet, keys and phone. You must have forgotten to take it out when you took it with you to the animal shelter. To your luck, as you turned it on, the camera was almost at full charge. 

The sound of a bell ringing caught your attention. Looking up you see the door closing as a man enters the building, smiling politely at Yoongi. You didn’t even hear the bell when Yoongi opened it, but then again you were maybe far enough to not hear it. The man walked up to the counter where Yoongi stood, holding out his hand as he introduced himself. “I’m Chris, you must be Yoongi.” 

Yoongi shakes Chris’s hand. “Nice to meet you, man.” Letting go of Chris’s hand, Yoongi pulled out a sheet of paper from a folder he pulled out from the counter he stood behind. “I drew this up last night and this morning. Just let me know if you like it, want things changed, and once that’s done we’ll get started.” 

Chris took the paper, looking at it carefully before his face lit up in joy and wow. “This looks amazing. It’s perfect.” He hands the paper back to Yoongi. 

Yoongi nods. “Great. Just go ahead and sit over there where my friend is sitting while I get this ready to go.” 

Chris looks over to your area, muttering something to Yoongi that you couldn’t hear before he walked towards you. He smiles as he reaches the end of the aisle. “Hello,” he tells you, unsure as to where he should be standing or sitting. He looks down at your camera on your lap and asks, “Are you here to take pictures?” 

You glance down at your camera. You didn’t want to tell him that you’re just here to awkwardly watch him get his tattoo, so you lie, “Yeah. I hope you don’t mind, but I’ll mainly be taking pictures of the artist for his album and for him to post on the website.“ You know all artists have photo albums for the customers to use, but do they have a website? They should. It’s the 21st century and social media is everywhere and used consistently. "I hope you don’t mind that I’m here,” you say, tone apologetic.

He shakes his head. “Nah it’s cool. If anything, can I have a photo to post on my Insta?”

You couldn’t help but eagerly nod. You’ve never had someone want a photo you took before; it made you feel like you’re a professional photographer. “Of course. I’ll show you some of the pictures I took once you’re done getting your tattoo.”

“Great!” Chris says enthusiastically, a huge smile growing on his face. You couldn’t stop the one spreading on yours as the artist himself came up to the two of you. You and Chris watch him as he pulls out the rubbing alcohol, a few towels, and a razor.

“Go ahead and take a seat on the bed,” Yoongi says in a direct tone as he continued to get everything ready for today’s session. Ah, so that’s what it’s called. Turning to look at it as Chris gets on the black furniture, you could see how it’s a bed, but it also looks like a chair. Maybe it could be called either or; maybe you’re overthinking this. Walking over to Chris, Yoongi takes a seat in his rolling chair, tapping the customer’s leg for him to lie on his side so that he could probably shave his leg. You were correct as you watched Yoongi put cream on Chris’s leg and begin to shave.

Once he was done shaving the area where the tattoo would be, you watched in awe as Yoongi cleaned the area with rubbing alcohol and finally put the outline of the tattoo on the shaved part of the leg. Yoongi smoothed it down, grabbing a corner of the paper with his gloved hand and slowly pulled it back, revealing the outline of a hooded figure holding a scythe. At least that’s what you’re guessing since it’s hard to tell what is holding the scythe, but since usually the Grim Reaper holding the scythe, that’s your assumption.

Yoongi got to work, a low buzzing filling the silence as he brought the machine to Chris’s skin, beginning the process. You subtly adjust your camera, watching Yoongi so that he didn’t catch you snapping a photo of him and his customer. However, as you get more into finding good angles and getting the details he was focusing on, Yoongi was staring at you as you zoomed out. Chris was talking about something as Yoongi wiped some of the ink away with a paper towel. You almost blurted an apology, but remembered that you had to play it off that you’re supposed to be doing this. Still, you could feel it at the tip of your tongue. To your luck Yoongi didn’t seem to care as he turns his attention back to his work. Taking that to your advantage you continue your work.

As you zoomed in again, your engrossment went from the art on Chris’s leg to the art on Yoongi’s arm. From around the elbow you could see a basketball, but it looks flat and falling apart as pieces of the basketball fell and turned into music notes. There was an old microphone, the cord wrapping around his arm and creating words you can’t read. Closer to his wrist was a piece that looked like his skin was ripped, revealing piano keys underneath. You figured the lower half of his arm was about his passion for music, but you wondered what the deteriorating basketball meant. You wanted to see his entire arm; what his shirt covered and what you couldn’t see from where you were sitting. 

You’re never going to have that opportunity to see his arm though. He’ll never let you see. So, you continue to take pictures of the two of them thoughts still wandering to the sleeved arm.

Hours went by and your legs were begging to be stretched and to walk around. The tattoo was more detailed as time went by and you’re amazed as to how life like it looks. The Grim Reaper had its head down, the hood covering its face only revealing an open mouth with smoke coming out. It stood there looking tall and ready to strike with the scythe pointing down and towards you if you stood in front of it. It was amazing how art could be captured in so many ways. 

By the time Yoongi was done, giving a final wipe at the ink, Chris was eager to see the finale. Yoongi pointed to a mirror at the front of the building standing next to the counter. You watched as Chris almost skipped to the mirror as Yoongi began to pack up. 

“This is great!” Chris gushed, looking at his tattoo with such an excited look on his face. He turns back to the two of you. “Can you take a picture of it for me?” he asks, looking to only you. You fumbled with your words, none of it makes any sense as you quickly walk over to him, getting to one knee and take a few shots of his new piece. He fishes in his pocket, pulling out a few bills and placed two in your hands, never giving you a chance to say anything. He looks behind you at Yoongi and questions, “How much do I owe you?" 

You were trying to figure out what to say in order to give the money back, but Chris’s demeanor was one that said he won’t be taking that money back. So you hesitantly put it in your pocket as Chris pays Yoongi before he smiles, waves and leaves the two of you alone in the shop. Yoongi makes his way over to his station, cleaning up and putting things away. You awkwardly stood in place and watched, unsure as to what you should do. 

“So if you didn’t have your camera, what would you normally be doing?” he suddenly inquires, putting things in an open drawer. 

You thought for a second before answering, “Watch you work?” It was more of a question rather than an answer because you didn’t know what you would be doing.

“So you’d still sit in silence,” he foretold. 

“It takes me a while to be chatty with someone,” you defend, tone obviously offended by his statement. “It’s not like you were talking up a storm.” 

“When I find someone worth talking to, I’ll make conversation, but I was more focused on getting the tattoo done right rather than listen to what’s-his-name talk about his favorite show for three hours straight.” Yoongi places the final object in a drawer, closing it and finally looking at you. “Friday is when the dorms is having a big party downstairs. That day you’re going to come to my room so I can teach you about body parts–more specifically the male penis and how to give a decent handjob.” 

You almost dropped your camera.


End file.
